You Are the Music in Me
by lemonadeskies
Summary: AU: Two students, both of them worlds apart. When they meet, they find themselves stuck in the biggest competition of the year. Will the skater and the artist find true love really exists — even in High School? Roxas x Naminé w/Sokai & Haynette.
1. First Song, First Love?

**You Are the Music in Me**

**Roxas&Namin****é**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I can only wish. TwT

**Author's Note**  
Hi everyone! It's finally a Roxas x Naminé longfic by yours truly. :D Hmm, first story, go easy on me? Thanks to everyone who will review & to everyone who gives this story a chance instead of judging it from the description. Anyways, in here, the girls wear uniforms like Kairi wears in KH II. Be creative and try to imagine the guys', ok? :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Song, First Love?**

It wasn't everyday that her sea blue eyes would look up away from her creased sketchbook.

But today was different.

Her fingers loosened around her sharp, #2 pencil as a small burst of curiosity shot up through her and shyly peeked out through her blond bangs that, like today, fell into her blue eyes.

_He's here!_

Normally, Naminé Hanazono would have simply blushed and continued to draw, lost in her own world. But today something tore her blue orbs away and made them focus on the boy passing by her. Maybe it was the way he wore the required blue plaid tie loosely around his collar. Or maybe it was the way the fluorescent lights hit his hair, creating a small, angelic, halo around him.

Not that there was anything angelic about him.

Roxas Hikari was a snob: the type who was rich, conceited, good-looking, and not at all hesitant to snap back at a teacher or flirt with a girl. He was the kid that teachers always hated, but his actions weren't enough to suspend him from Twilight High, the rich, private boarding school his parents donated money too. Even now, he ignored the blushes and giggles coming from girls all around.

Instead, Roxas walked right past them, sitting at the table with the boys who were lucky enough to be included in his circle. Naminé had a huge pet peeve against people like Roxas, but for some reason she felt drawn to him. He wasn't just great looking: there was something about him that made him separate from the other guys at Twilight High.

_Too bad he doesn't know I exist_, Naminé chuckled, her eyes shifting back to her sketchbook. As she continued to draw, a voice interrupted her thoughts. Naminé's head shot up, suddenly aware that two pairs of eyes were staring at her. It was her two best (and only) friends: Kairi Sakurai and Olette Uchida.

"I'm sorry, what did you guys say?" Naminé asked, fiddling with her blue plaid tie. It had the same print as her skirt which was part of the required school uniform. The other two girls giggled. Olette dumped her food in the trash can and Kairi slid Naminé's sketchbook inside her backpack. "Wait! What are you guys doing?" Naminé asked, flustered.

"Nami!" Kairi laughed, using the pet name only close friends could call her. "The bell just rang!"

"What...? No it didn't!" Naminé scanned the cafeteria and sure enough, it was half empty. _Or is it half full?_ Naminé mused. But she couldn't think about that subject anymore as Kairi and Olette each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to her next class.

The blond artist was infamous for daydreaming.

-

**RxN**

-

Naminé took her assigned seat in Music, rolling her eyes as the usual perverts tried to hit on Miss Katazami. It made Naminé sick, even though Miss Katazami was still in her early twenties. That made it all right for guys to flirt with her, right?

Wrong.

Even Roxas was always flirting with her. This was the only class where he wasn't making rude comments to the teacher. Naminé would have happily switched classes and taken art instead, but it was full. If only she'd tried to apply earlier!

Miss Katazami finally noticed that the tardy bell had rung for a second time and smiled. Naminé had a feeling this was going to be one of those long periods.

"Hello class! I have the most exciting news!" Her whole face was lit up and Naminé saw sparks in her eyes. After a minute of silence, Miss Katazami continued, "I am hosting the first ever singing competition for Twilight High!"

A murmur of excitement spread through the crowd. "So," said Miss Katazami. "If you would like to enter, please see me after school tomorrow. But just so you know, you'll be paired with a partner of the opposite sex because the theme is 'First Love.'"

Naturally, many of the girls were psyched. A few of them even glanced hopefully at Roxas. Naminé stifled a giggle.

A hand with perfectly manicured nails shot up.

"Yes, Lylah?" asked Miss Katazami.

Naminé watched as the school snob stood up and flipped her jet black hair over her shoulder. "Like, if we win, what's the prize?" Lylah said in her snooty little voice. Her green eyes were full of confidence and spite. Naminé knew Lylah had a huge crush on Roxas. She was always flirting with him and Roxas always flirted back. Naminé was surprised her would actually give her the time of day.

"The winners will receive a trip to Destiny Islands with six additional tickets for friends!" Miss Katazami exclaimed excitedly. She did a little bounce and a ripple of excitement spread through the crowd. Naminé's blond eyebrows shot up. Maybe it wasn't that bad...

_But still! I'd never enter!_ Naminé decided in her head. Just the thought of getting up onstage and singing in front of hundreds of people made her stomach do a complete turn over. Naminé got nervous just going into the school restrooms alone.

Besides, who was she going to sing with? No boy had actually looked at her. Miss Katazami started talking about music notes and Naminé squirmed in her seat, wishing the day was already over.

_Speaking of songs..._Naminé's mind shifted back to earlier this morning. Kairi had asked her to stop by the music room (Miss Katazami's class) after school so she could show Naminé her latest piano piece. Kairi was always writing her own music. Lucky for Kairi to score the elective she wanted. Naminé was lost in her own world. Again.

_Thwack!_

A sharp pain on Naminé's head shot through her system as a small pencil fell to the ground. Naminé looked around and saw Lylah and her friends snickering at her. Naminé was shy and very quiet, making her the perfect target for bullies. Gritting her teeth, Naminé focused on her music teacher who was babbling on and on about a certain music note.

Yup. It was going to be one of those long days.

-

**RxN**

-

After school, Naminé once again headed over to the abandoned music room expecting to see no one there.

She was wrong.

Roxas Hikari was shoving his stuff into his backpack. He glanced at Naminé and gave her a half-smile, turning Naminé's knees weak and jello-ish.

"Hey," he said. Naminé was shocked that he had actually spoken to her. Right now he seemed so nice and friendly. He acted differently when he was in view of the public eye. Naminé managed to answer him without looking like a complete idiot.

"Hi," she blurted out, wringing her pale hands together. He cocked his head and studied her for a moment, making Naminé self-conscious. _Oh God, what's he staring at?_

"Aren't you in my music class?" he asked. Naminé nodded, blond hair bouncing off her shoulders. "I knew it. You don't say much. What are you doing here?"

"I promised my friend I'd meet her here," Naminé answered, glancing over at the big grand piano in the back of the room. "What about you? Did you get in trouble again?" The words were out of her mouth before she could even think about it. The part that made Naminé _very_ confused was that Roxas laughed. An actual, genuine laugh.

"No," he chuckled. "Miss Katazami asked me to come after school today. She talked to me about the talent show thing." He shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes. "She asked me to join." His blue orbs slid over to the clock on the wall. "I gotta go. See ya...?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Naminé," the blond said.

"Got it. See ya Naminé," he waltzed out the door. For a few minutes, Naminé simply stood there. She couldn't believe Roxas Hikari had actually said her name. _Maybe this day isn't so bad after all_, Naminé mused, giggling.

"Naminé!" screeched a voice. Naminé jumped and saw Kairi rush up to her and throw her arms around the artist. "Oh my GOD, Naminé! You were talking with Roxas Hikari! I heard your conversation with him 'cause I was hiding behind the door. I swear he must likr you!" Kairi was considered one of the most popular girls in the school - so she and Roxas had talked a couple of times.

"Kairi calm down!" Naminé cried after she had managed to escape Kairi's tight hold. "We just talked to each other for the first time. It doesn't mean we'll start dating!" She snuck a peek at the door to make sure Roxas wasn't there. He had already left, thank goodness. Naminé was absolutely certain she would have died of embarrassment if Roxas had overheard their conversation.

"Are you gonna show me your song or what?" Naminé sighed, heading over to the piano. Kairi nodded and dug in her backpack, coming back out with a glossy pink folder. She rifled through it before pulling out three sheets. It had a lot of scribbles and music notes on it and didn't look very interesting to Naminé, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I need you to sing along Naminé," said Kairi, sitting on the piano stool. Naminé's jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy?!" she hissed. "What if someone hears?! I can't sing!"

"No one stays here after school. They either go to the dorms or hang out somewhere. And besides, I've heard you singing in the shower. You can't deny you have a pretty voice." Kairi gave Naminé a look that said, "duh."

"Fine," Naminé sulked. She scanned the pages. "Uh, Kairi, I'm no expert, but don't we need a guy too? I can't sing both parts." Naminé was secretly pleased. If there was no guy to sing the other part of the song, she wouldn't have to sing. Kairi looked stumped...until _Roxas_ came in. He spotted the two girls hunched over at the piano and smiled.

"Hey Kairi. Hey Naminé. I forgot my folder," he nodded toward his black folder still on his desk. Naminé didn't notice that. Apparently, neither did Kairi. Naminé recognized the grin on Kairi's face and willed herself not to faint.

"Hey Roxas. Remember when I let you copy my math homework?" Kairi asked sweetly. Roxas looked at her, puzzled, but nodded. "So you owe me a favor, right?" Roxas nodded once again, still not catching on. "So come here and sing my new song with Naminé."

"Kairi!" cried Naminé and Roxas. They looked at each other. Naminé turned away, blushing furiously. She shot Kairi a look that said, "just-you-wait-i'll-murder-you." Kairi simply smiled at Naminé and turned back to Roxas. She put on the best puppy face she could muster and pouted.

"Please Roxas! I really need to see how my song turned out," Kairi begged. Roxas glared daggers at Kairi before proceeding to the piano. Kairi smiled and quickly explained the song, pointing here and there for their parts and duets. It made sense to Naminé. Roxas, she wasn't so sure of because his face was puckered like he had tasted something sour. Kairi giggled and her thin fingers pushed down on the piano keys.

Roxas rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

**Roxas**

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

**Naminé**

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

**Roxas**

Ohhh

**Naminé**

To all the possibilities, oooh

**Both**

I know

**Naminé**

That something has changed

**Both**

Never felt this way

**Naminé**

And right here tonight

**Both**

This could be the

Start of somethin' new

**Naminé**

It feels so right

**Both**

To be here with you...oh

And now, looking in your eyes

**Naminé**

I feel in my heart

**Roxas**

Feel in my heart

**Both**

The start of something new

**Roxas**

Ohhh, yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that

**Both**

We'd both be here tonight

**Naminé**

And the world looks so much brighter

**Roxas**

Brighter, righter

**Naminé**

With you by my side

**Roxas**

By my side

**Both**

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

**Naminé**

I know it for real

**Both**

This could be the

Start of somethin' new

It feels so right

To be here with you...oh

And now, looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

**Naminé**

The start of something new

**Roxas**

I never knew that it could happen

'Til it happened to me

Ohhh, yeah

**Both**

I didn't know it before

**Naminé**

But now it's easy to see

**Both**

Ohhhhh

It's the start of somethin' new

It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh

And now lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start of something new

It feels so right

**Roxas**

So right

**Naminé**

To be here with you...oh

**Both**

And now lookin' in your eyes

**Roxas**

Lookin' in your eyes

**Naminé**

I feel in my heart

**Roxas**

Feel in my heart

**Naminé**

The start of somethin' new

**Roxas**

The start of somethin' new

**Naminé**

The start of

**Both**

Somethin' new...

As Kairi pressed on the last of the keys, the two blonds allowed their voices to trail off. They looked at each other. Naminé blushed and turned away. Kairi couldn't stop smiling. In fact, she looked surprised. "Wow! You guys rocked!"

"Yeah..." Roxas said quietly. Naminé pressed her lips together and stared at her pale hands.

"So," said Kairi as she gathered her scraps of paper and tucked them into her folder. "What'd you guys think?" It was silent for a minute. Then Roxas cleared his throat and shifted his eyes toward Kairi.

"It was really good Kai. I gotta go," he collected his things and scampered off. Naminé still didn't look up.

"Naminé? It was bad wasn't it?" Kairi asked. Naminé's head shot up, eyes wide, and shook her head.

"No! It was really good. But...I just can't help that it felt like a - "

"Coincidence?" asked Kairi. She waited as Naminé bit her lip and nodded. "It was pretty weird huh? But who cares? Now you can tell all the girls that you sang with Roxas Hikari!" Kairi beamed earnestly. As if they weren't already wide, Naminé's eyes grew even larger as she gaped at her red head friend.

"No way! I don't want anyone to know! They'd make fun of me, I know it!" Naminé said, clasping her hands tightly. Her knuckles grew white and she sunk on to the piano chair next to Kairi. Tears brimmed her eyes and Naminé's vision grew blurrier and blurrier by the second. Shutting her eyes, Naminé choked out, "Please don't tell anyone about this Kairi. I hate singing!"

"Naminé!" gasped Kairi. "What are you talking about?! Your voice is amazing! Besides, no one would make fun of you. You have me and Olette, remember? Now come on," said Kairi sternly. "Smile." Naminé pouted. "Smile already!" laughed Kairi. Naminé pasted up a small smile and gave a little chuckle. She was really lucky to have Kairi.

-

**RxN**

-

The next day in Music class, Naminé felt like fainting. Her breathing was hard and slightly raspy. Her palms were sweating and her usual mysterious blue orbs were darting back and forth. Was this how dying felt?

The small brunette named Sam (or was it Cam?) who sat next to Roxas had gotten glasses and needed to sit up front. So who did Miss Katazami ask to switch seats with him?

Naminé.

At first she was thrilled. But when Roxas wouldn't even glance at her, she started feeling flushed. He didn't even smile or wave or anything. He had turned back into Roxas the snob. Something about him changed when he was in a classroom or with his friends. When he wasn't around for people to drool over, he was...different. And now Naminé was sure she was going to pass out when the teacher said, "Please turn to the person sitting next to you. We are going to practice our vocal chords with partners."

The only person next to Roxas was Naminé. So he turned to her and gave her a cold sort of smile. Naminé wanted to bury her head behind a book and stay there. She could hear whispers coming from Lylah and giggles from her posse. She knew they were talking about her. Naminé's ears turned a brilliant shade of red. Where was Kairi or Olette when you needed them?

"I...um, guess we're supposed to practice," Naminé said. It nearly choked her to say this. "Do you wanna start?"

"No," came the icy, instant reply. He sneered at her and Naminé could feel her whole face turning the color of ripe strawberries. More giggles, now louder, were erupting from Lylah and her group. Roxas continued to look at her as if he wished she would just disappear into the atmosphere. Tears stung Naminé's eyes. She looked away and stared at the back or Sam/Cam's head.

"Hey. Are you gonna cry?" she could almost see Roxas sneering. Naminé shook her head. After a minute or so, Roxas got up. When he returned to his seat, he tapped Naminé on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Roxas holding a tissue. Naminé gaped at it, rebellious tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's a tissue," Roxas smirked. "You use it to wipe your nose and eyes."

Naminé merely stared at it, shocked.

Sighing, Roxas leaned in. Naminé gasped and shut her eyes tightly. She felt something soft around her eyes. She opened them slowly. Roxas was so close they were practically touching noses. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Roxas finished wiping her eyes and tossed the tissue away.

"Th-th-"

"As long as you do that on your own next time, it's cool," Roxas smiled, not so meanly. The bell rang and Roxas slipped on his backpack and waltzed out the door for lunch. Naminé was still in her seat, not able to believe what had happened. She touched the skin below her eye and her fingertips tingled. She grabbed her backpack, dazed, and met up with Kairi and Olette at a table in the back.

"What's up, Nami?" asked Olette when Naminé had plunked her butt down. Quickly, Naminé filled them in on what had happened in Music. _That_ got some squeals from both Kairi and Olette. Naminé shushed them, looking over warily at Roxas' table. Roxas was currently flirting with Lylah - all the while his friends continued to be rowdy and rude.

"Hey! You should enter that singing contest with Roxas!" Kairi suggested excitedly. If Naminé's jaw wasn't connected to her face, it would have fallen off and crashed into the floor. After a moment or two, Naminé started to blink again.

"Are you kidding me?!" Naminé demanded. "I...I just can't ask him! I don't even know him!" Naminé felt like wiping those stupid grins off of Kairi and Olette's faces. Naminé scowled and crossed her arms, her bangs falling in her face.

"Don't worry Nami," said Kairi. "All you have to do is ask him. Roxas is a nice guy. Or at least go and say hi to him." Kairi paused. "Naminé, can't you do something about your bangs? They're always hiding your face."

Naminé scowled.

"_Anyways_," said Olette, her face somber. "Seriously Nam. You have to go talk to Roxas. This could be your big break with him!"

Naminé rolled her cerulean orbs. "Not like I want a big break with him anyway," she muttered, pushing a carrot stick in her mouth. Kairi glared at Naminé for a while before hauling her up and dragging her a table away from where Roxas was sitting.

"Kairi!" Naminé hissed as her red haired friend pushed her and scampered off. Kairi didn't bother to look back. Naminé felt a waft of anger floating around her aura. She felt embarrassed. Naminé glared at the back of Kairi's red strands and quickly turned around.

_Wham!_

Naminé fell on to the floor, a bag of chips flying through the air and landing on her. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said, scrambling up from the floor and grabbing the chips. She offered a hand and the boy she had crashed into gratefully accepted it. He was a spiky brunette with soft blue eyes and he...he looked a little like Roxas.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the chip bag and dusting off his pants. "I'm Sora."

"Naminé," the blond artist shook Sora's hand. "I'm sorry I knocked you over," she blushed, rubbing her arm. Sora laughed good-heartedly.

"It's not a big deal. I wasn't looking so it's partly my fault," Sora glanced at the table where Roxas and his buddies were staring coldly at Sora. Naminé looked at Sora, to Roxas, and back to Sora. Sora gazed at her. "Um, is there something on my face?" He asked, instinctively wiping at his nose. Naminé nearly laughed out loud.

"No!" she said, giggling. Her expression grew serious. "I was just thinking that you and Roxas looked alike. Are you two..."

"Related?" Sora finished for her. He shook his head, his brown spikes moving. "A lot of people think we are, though. You're not the first."

"Oh," Naminé said. "So you guys must be friends, huh?" Sora once again snuck a peek at Roxas' table. He grabbed Naminé's arm and dragged her toward an empty table.

"Listen," Sora said, his voice low. "Me and Roxas aren't friends anymore. If you ever talk to him, you'd be doing me a huge favor if you don't mention my name, ok?" Naminé slowly nodded, her blue eyes wandering over to Roxas' table.

"But why aren't you guys - "

"I have to go. See ya Naminé," Sora flashed Naminé a winning smile and hurried off, sliding into a seat next to a boy with long, silver hair. Naminé wondered why Sora had been in such a hurry. She shrugged and started for her table. As she passed Roxas' table, a red head that looked like a senior pushed his fork on to the ground.

"I'm sorry, could you get that?" he asked, flashing Naminé a smile. Naminé stared suspiciously into his emerald green eyes. She knew what he was up to. After all, she wasn't stupid enough to fall for the "bend-over-and-get-my-whatever-i-dropped-please" thing that had been going around since Naminé had first attended Twilight High - and maybe even years before that.

"I'll just get you a new one," Naminé said, sweetly. The green eyes narrowed and the two triangle tattoos below his eyes wrinkled, but only for a second. He seemed to glare at Naminé but his thin lips curled into a grin.

"Sure," he said, his voice sounding forced. Naminé turned away and smiled. As she went inside the cafeteria, she spotted the box of plastic utensils and hurried over. She plucked out a fork and scooted her way back to the senior.

"Here you go," Naminé said, holding the fork out to him.

He stared at it, and then smiled and pulled Naminé's arm, bringing her only an inch away from his face. He leaned into her ear and said, "Thanks." Pushing her back slightly, he yanked the fork out of her hand and turned back to his senior friends. Naminé shuddered and turned to leave. Why would Roxas choose to be friends with someone like him?

As she made her way through the crowded cafeteria, she caught Sora's eye. He smiled at her, and Naminé returned it happily. Something curled around her thin, pale arm that made her stop and turn around. She gasped and looked into the ocean-blue eyes of Roxas Hikari.

"Naminé," he said, slowly, steadily, his eyes flashing with anger. "Are you...friends with Sora?"

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Note**  
I got chapter one out, whoo hoo! All my hard work paid off, hopefully. xD I fail at adding comedy, but I'm pretty decent at romantic parts and giving you the little _aww_ feeling when you read a cute, fluffy fic. Hopefully, (and this is what I'm aiming for) the story will have a generous mix of romance, drama, and humor.

Make my day and send me a **review**? I would seriously love you to death.  
Click the button! Now! Don't wait until the last chapter to send me one! Do it NOW! :D


	2. Your Voice is My Melody

**You Are the Music in Me**

**Roxas&Naminé**

**Disclaimer**: I. DON'T. OWN. KINGDOM. HEARTS! D:

**Author's Note**  
Oh whoa. I updated? I'm sorry for the long wait. T.T I promisepromisepromise next time I'll update faster. Pinky-swear. Anyways, a lot of you have been asking, "Why aren't Sora and Roxas friends anymore RFL?!" Tehe, you'll find out soon enough. (increases suspense) Oh yeah, I roll like that. Ahem. Sorry. xD Oh, and forget about the chapter teaser, that wasn't working out for me. -.-"

**Coolest Kids on FF: **_Thanks a bunch to_: xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox, SkyLandOcean, Kit-Kat-Wafer, CrazyAlex-Roxymonkey1325, kidd12, Rocker05, PrincessNamine23, Bloc-9, darkfarie-angel, Warriorcat's Spirit, IL0VEAnime65, .kittykute, Akane Naomi, Kari426 & Aney. Thank you **so** much for reviewing! It honestly means a lot to me. :D And thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/favorite author/etc. I wuv you guys! (cries tears of happiness)

**Sora: **I love everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much! (tosses free Sora plushies)

**Roxas:** ...this story isn't even about you.

**Naminé****:** (whispers) Roxas! Why'd you say that?!

**Roxas: **(shrugs) But it isn't!

**Sora:** (cries)

**Naminé****: **Oh dear...

**RFL:** (slaps forehead)

_One last note:_ This chapter is extra-special to apologize for an extra-long wait. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Your Voice is My Melody**

Naminé's betraying cheeks turned pink...then red...then scarlet. _Roxas Hikari was touching her arm._ "I...I..." Naminé couldn't form a simple sentence. _Oh, God Nami. Pull yourself together!_ "I have to go," Naminé mumbled, ducking her head and pulling away. _Nice excuse._

"Hey! Naminé - "

Naminé ignored him and (as hard as it was) hurried back to where Olette and Kairi were munching on apple slices. Kairi abandoned her half-eaten slice and leaned forward. "So? How'd it go? And who was that _insanely_ cute guy? Wasn't he _hot_? And I saw Roxas touching you! What'd he say? Huh? Huh?"

Naminé felt breathless just listening to Kairi. She took it one question at a time. "I don't really know _how_ it went. The boy I bumped into was Sora. And Roxas was just asking me if I knew him." Kairi looked truly disappointed.

"So you didn't get Roxas' number?" She asked, disapprovingly. "Oh, Nami. Why?"

Naminé turned red as the thought of Roxas slipping her his cellphone number. "Because." she mumbled, examining her cuticles.

"Because _why_?" Olette asked.

"Because I'm a geek and he's...not," Naminé blurted out, ashamed. Olette and Kairi looked truly shocked, which made Naminé feel a little better.

"Naminé Hanazono! You are _not_ a geek!" Kairi growled. Olette nodded, suddenly furious.

"Then why do Lylah and her friends think so?" Naminé asked, on the verge of tears.

"Because they don't know the real you. They're total morons," Olette said, her brows furrowed. Naminé shrugged. "That's it, Nami. No more tears. No more sad stuff. Today we're going shopping. We can totally relax and just have a small girls-night-out. Ok?"

Naminé bit her lip.

"We'll take that as a yes," Kairi smiled. "All right, after school, grab your credit cards. We're going shopping!"

-

**RxN**

-

"Honestly you guys, I'm fine," Naminé pleaded, as Kairi and Olette dragged her into the mall.

"Fine or not, we're going shopping. I don't care if I have to attach my arm to yours; you're coming shopping with us," Olette's voice was firm. Naminé sighed. What was the use? Olette, the biggest spender of the three of them, dragged them to Papou Swirl, one of the most expensive clothing lines. Even though Naminé could afford to shop at Papou Swirl (her father owned a popular line of food chains), she was still hesitant about buying their clothes.

A lot of their clothes were pretty revealing...

"Ooh, look at that," Olette gasped, running for their dresses. Though it was pretty warm for Fall, Naminé couldn't understand why Olette would buy a sun dress. Winter was just around the corner.

"Jeez, 'Lette," Kairi giggled into her palm. "Not sure if you heard, but it's the time to start stocking up on _sweaters_," For emphasis, Kairi walked over to the sweater display. Naminé followed, taking interest in a white and gold sweater.

"Whatever," Olette sighed, over-dramatically. She spun around and smacked her Vanilla Vintage bag into a mannequin, causing her bag's strap to break. Various lip glosses, health bars, a compact, an H&H wallet, a small makeup bag, and a cell phone all tumbled out. "Oops," Olette giggled, falling to her knees. Kairi and Naminé helped her.

As Olette dropped her wallet back into the bag, fabric tucked underneath the dress rack caught her eye. Olette reached for it, pulling out a beautiful sun dress. It was snow-white with blue designs at the straps and the end of the dress. "Wow!" Olette gasped.

Naminé and Kairi dropped the last of Olette's things inside her bag and looked her way. "Oh," Kairi breathed. Even Naminé was amazed at how simple, yet beautiful the dress was. "Where'd you find _that_ 'Lette?" Kairi asked.

"Underneath the dress rack," Olette said simply.

"Who'd hide it there?" Naminé mused.

"Someone who obviously doesn't want anyone to find it," Olette stated with a smirk. She checked the tag. "Oh crap! It's a small." Olette shook her head in frustration, then brightened. "Hey, why don't you buy it Nami?" Naminé was the only one out of the three who wore a size small. Olette and Kairi were both mediums.

"I don't like dresses," Naminé glared at Olette before getting off the floor.

"Oh, come _on_ Nami! You always look great in white anyway," Olette pleaded.

"No." said Naminé firmly.

"Nami!" Kairi said. "Just do it. I have never seen you wear a dress before. Except once, at the eight grade graduation dance. You looked so cute in a dress," Kairi smiled. Naminé grunted.

"I'm sure Roxas would looove to see Nami in a dress," Olette snickered.

"SHUT UP." Naminé scowled, chewing her bottom lip. Olette pouted. Kairi sighed. Naminé's scowl grew deeper.

"Oh, fine! Give me the stupid dress," Naminé growled, snatching it out of Olette's hands. She marched toward the register. Olette and Kairi looked at each other and grinned.

-

**RxN**

-

Naminé, who was in a better mood after Kairi and Olette had bought her her favorite smoothie blend - the papou & pineapple twist (house special) - followed them to a table where the trio could rest and drink their smoothies. Olette took a sip of her drink - strawberry, kiwi, and non-fat frozen yogurt - then practically choked on it.

Kairi slapped her on the back as Naminé handed her a couple of napkins. Olette wiped her mouth and then said, "Look!"

Naminé and Kairi looked. "Oh, Cinnamon's having a fall-to-winter sale!" Kairi gasped as she saw an ad about one of her favorite stores. Olette rolled her eyes and slapped Kairi's arm.

"Not _that_! _That_!" Olette jabbed a finger in the direction of...Roxas Hikari.

There he was: sipping from a Starbucks cup and flipping aimlessly through a magazine. _Alone._ Roxas Hikari. Alone!

"Oh," Naminé and Kairi said at the same time. Kairi nudged Naminé.

"Hey, here's your chance to go talk to him, Nami," Kairi suggested with a sly grin. Naminé shot Kairi a look that could kill.

"No way!" Naminé exclaimed. Then, as if some weird, invisible wave poked him, Roxas looked up and met Naminé's eyes. Stunned, Naminé ducked her head down and pretended to be interested in a take - out menu someone had left on the table. How had that happened? From the corner of her eye, she could see Roxas was still looking their way.

Naminé glanced back up.

Roxas smiled a half-smile at her, then gave a little wave. Naminé gasped. Olette and Kairi squealed. "Go, Nami! He obviously wants to talk to you," Olette whispered. Naminé shook her head.

"I can't face him. Not after today!" Naminé shook her head sadly.

"But - "

"_Please_? Can we just go? Now?" Naminé pleaded. Kairi and Olette paused for a moment. They exchanged glances.

"Ok," nodded Kairi. "Come on." The girls scooped up their smoothies, and hurried out of the food court. Naminé could feel a certain pair of blue orbs staring at them, but she didn't look back.

The trio hurried into a nearby shoe store. Naminé skimmed through a row of strappy sandals, not really paying attention.

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked a salesgirl.

"What? Oh, um, I'll take these," Naminé said aimlessly, picking out a pretty pair of sandals in size 6. She fished through her bag for her credit card and handed it to the girl.

"Is that all?" the salesgirl asked, her eyes flashing to the price tag. Naminé nodded. The girl hurried away to ring the sandals up.

"Hey, what do you guys think about _these_?" Olette asked, showing off a pair of gold gladiators.

"Nice," Naminé said, staring off into space.

"Cool," grinned Olette. "I'm _so_ getting these." She disappeared back down the size 7 and 1/2 aisle.

"Hey, Nam, how do these look?" Kairi asked, wearing flashy sandals. They were a bit to much, Kairi had decided, but she wanted Naminé's opinion.

"Great," Naminé said, not even looking at them.

"You think? Maybe I'll get some in pink instead of red," Kairi shrugged, took off the sandals, slipped on her regular footwear, and then went to retrieve the sandal's box. The salesgirl came back to Naminé, the shoes boxed up and in a bag.

"Here you are, Miss," the salesgirl handed Naminé the shoes and the credit card. Naminé came out of space. She stared at the shoes, then to the credit card, then to the salesgirl, and then back to the shoes. It took a while before Naminé could talk.

"I...I bought those?" Naminé asked. The salesgirl nodded, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion. "Oh, um, right. Thanks..." she glanced at the salesgirl's name tag. "Ami. Thanks." Ami nodded, then went over to help a large woman who was trying to cram her enormous foot into a size 7 shoe.

Naminé shook her head. Today was getting to be too much.

-

**RxN**

-

"You."

Naminé froze in her seat and looked at the speaker.

Roxas Hikari pulled out a white shopping bag with words in very elegant font typed on it. It read _Papou Swirl. _Naminé's eyes widened as Roxas shoved the bag toward her. "You left this behind at your table yesterday."

Naminé opened it and stared inside. It was the sun dress Olette had forced her to buy yesterday.

"I wouldn't peg you as the dress type," Roxas smirked.

"W-why?" Naminé asked, still staring at the dress.

"You look like the girl who'd be more comfortable in pajamas or something," Roxas grinned slyly. "You know, the 'comfort-before-fashion' kind of girl." Naminé blushed, and closed the bag.

"That is how I sort of am." Naminé admitted. "Thanks. Wait, how'd you know this was mine?"

"I've known Kairi for a long time. She never was a small, considering with how much she eats. And that brunette chick you were with, O...Olly? Oll...Oll..."

"Olette."

"Yeah. She's the same size as Kairi so I figured it was yours."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Naminé didn't know what to say. Roxas didn't say anything. He just stared straight ahead with a smug expression on his face. _He probably thinks I'm totally pathetic. Not that I blame him_.

Instead of writing the daily opener, Miss Katazami pulled out a clipboard. It already had about a gazillion papers attached already. She cleared her throat like she always did when she was about to make a speech. "Class," she said in that soft voice boys went ga-ga over. "It seems we have a problem about the contest."

The hot-shots of Music Exploratory sat up straight, looking grave. Naminé noticed Lylah was one of them.

"We don't have enough people entering it to keep the contest on." Miss Katazami glanced down at the clipboard. "We need at least one more pair - a boy and a girl." Before she could say more, a familiar red-head walked in.

It was Kairi.

"From Mr. Haru," Kairi explained, slipping Miss Katazami a stack of papers. Miss Katazami sighed, tiredly.

"Thank you dear," Miss Katazami took the stack and added it to her clipboard. "Now," she said as Kairi began to leave. "Any volunteers for the contest?" she asked, hopefully. Kairi froze. Naminé gasped.

The red-head turned around, bounded over to Miss Katazami, and whispered something into her ear. "Look at that," Naminé heard Lylah say. "How weird is she?" Her friends agreed, casting Kairi dirty looks.

"Really?" Miss Katazami's eyes shone.

"Definitely," Kairi was saying. "They're the definition of _awesome_." Soon after, Kairi left and Miss Katazami studied her clipboard, tapping her pen against her pink lips.

"Naminé? Roxas? May I see you two outside?" Miss Katazami asked. She hurried for the door.

"Busted," someone muttered from the back of the room. Naminé quickly got up, wiped her sweating hands on her skirt, and followed Miss Katazami. Roxas followed them at a more slower pace.

"Now you two," Miss Katazami began. "Kairi, I'm sure you know her, had mentioned to me you two are absolutely fantastic at singing. Would you consider joining the contest?" Miss Katazami's voice was one of desperation. Naminé felt so sorry for her.

"Well..." Roxas said, then stopped. Even he couldn't go against Miss Katazami. Not when she looked so sad and her voice was so pleading it made your heart want to break. Roxas looked at Naminé. Naminé looked at Roxas. They both knew what they had to do.

"All right," they said at the same time. Miss Katazami looked truly relieved, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You two are angels!" Miss Katazami said, wiping away a tear. "Absolute _angels_! I'll see you two after school in the auditorium for rehearsal." She went back inside the classroom, searching her desk for a Kleenex. Naminé giggled. Roxas smiled ever so slightly.

"No one's ever called me an angel before," Roxas snickered, watching their teacher wipe her eyes and fix her hair.

"I wonder why," Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Haha." Roxas said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I guess we're performing together."

"Yeah," Naminé sighed. "I guess we are."

After school, Naminé slowly made her way to the auditorium, she was beginning to have second thoughts about the contest. _What if I mess up? What if I get so nervous I can't remember anything? What if everyone laughs? What if..._

Naminé stopped as she reached the door that led inside the auditorium. She could almost hear Kairi and Olette whisper into her ear, _Just do it, Nami. What have you got to lose?_

_Everything_, Naminé answered silently. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. Roxas was already there, flirting with Lylah as usual. Naminé was not in the mood to put up with it. She spotted a girl she had talked with a few times. The girl spotted Naminé standing alone and waved her over energetically.

"Hi Naminé!" the girl cried, smothering Naminé in a hug.

"Hi Yuffie," Naminé choked out. The senior continued hugging Naminé until another girl gently nudged Yuffie. Naminé had met Yuffie when they were in English last year. Yuffie was a teacher assistant and had spilled all the papers she was grading on the floor. Naminé had volunteered to help her.

"Oops! Sorry," Yuffie giggled into her palm. "Wow Naminé! You're here for the contest? Who knew? Man, I was sure you'd be more of a backstage person but I guess everyone needs to come out of their shell right? Well that's great! As a matter of fact..."

Yuffie could talk. She could talk just as much as Olette. Naminé felt like her ears wanted to run away. But she nodded and smiled because she was grateful to Yuffie for calling her over. She chattered on and on until Naminé felt exhausted.

"So? Who is it?" Yuffie was asking.

Naminé stared at her. "Huh?"

"Who's your partner? For the contest?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Naminé voice trailed off. Was she still Roxas' partner? Naminé shook her head.

"Well go check, silly!" Yuffie waved in the direction of a long piece of paper tacked up on a wall. Naminé thanked Yuffie and hurried to the list. On one side of the list there were a list of boys. The name across from the was their partner. Naminé skimmed through the long list until she found her name:

_**Makota, Ichiro - Hanazono, ****Naminé**_

Naminé gulped. Who was Ichiro? And more importantly, who was Roxas with? She scanned the names once again, her palms suddenly sweaty as if they knew who Roxas' partner was. When she found his name, her eyes slid over to the other side. She froze.

_**Hikari, Roxas - Yamomota, **__**Lylah**_

Naminé felt dizzy. _Lylah_ was Roxas' partner? She licked her suddenly dry lips and turned back around. There was no way. But it was right there, bold and italicized. Yuffie came over. "Who's your partner, Naminé?" she asked.

"Someone named Ichiro," Naminé mumbled.

"Ichiro? Hey, that's great! Ichiro's a nice guy. He's the one over there, with the brown hair." Yuffie pointed him out. Naminé looked. Ichiro had shaggy brown hair and very, very green eyes. _He _is _cute,_ Naminé mused. _But I really wanted Roxas as my partner._ She shrugged. _Oh well... _"Hey Naminé, lemme introduce ya to Ichiro!" Yuffie suggested.

"What? No, you don't - "

Yuffie ignored Naminé's protest and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to Ichiro. "Hey! Ichhi!" Yuffie sang. Her voice boomed. Roxas, Naminé noticed, looked up from his flirting and watched them.

Ichiro "Icchi" grinned. "Hey Yuffie!"

"This," Yuffie thrust Naminé in front of her. "Is Naminé. She's gonna be your partner."

"Cool!" Icchi grinned. "Nice to meet you, Naminé. My name's Ichiro, but everyone calls me Icchi."

"Nice to meet you too...Icchi," Naminé said, trying out his name. She could feel a hard gaze directed to her and casually turned around. Roxas was staring at them, mainly Icchi, very hard. Was he...jealous? Naminé blinked.

"So, Naminé, is your singing as good as you look?" Icchi asked, with a sly grin.

Naminé blushed. "I...um...that is, well..." she stumbled over the words, trying to think of something smart or at least _decent_ to say. Finally, she just replied, "You'll have to find out, I guess," she smiled shyly. Icchi laughed and soon Naminé was giggling too.

Up on stage, Miss Katazami was inspecting the list. Something was odd. She scanned the list of names until she found a familiar one. Ah, Roxas Hikari. The nice boy who had saved her from cancelling the show. Well, him and that quiet blond girl. What was her name again? Naminé? Yes, that was the one. She moved her eyes to the other end of the list, the girls' side.

Roxas' partner was...Lylah?

Miss Katazami frowned. What in the world...? She glanced down at her own list, the one on her clipboard, and ran her finger down the names. The last two people that signed up were Roxas and Naminé. So they _were_ partners. Miss Katazami searched for Lylah's name. Her partner was supposed to be...Ichiro Makota.

Frustrated, Miss Katazami clapped her hands and asked the four students to please come and join her. A smile tugged on her lips as she noticed Ichiro chatting away with Naminé smiling and, occasionally, blushing. How cute these students were.

"Excuse me," Miss Katazami cleared her throat. The four students quieted down. "My teacher's assistant obviously made a mistake in printing the lists. Roxas, you are with Naminé. Lylah, you are with Ichiro."

Naminé and Roxas shot each other glances. Icchi looked confused. He raised his hand. "Excuse me, Miss Katazami."

"Yes, Ichiro?" she asked, jotting something on her clipboard down.

"Who's your T.A.?" he wondered.

"Kisa Arai," the teacher responded, tapping a pen against her cheek.

Icchi and Naminé glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Roxas knew what they were thinking too. In fact, he _was_ thinking what was running through their heads. Everyone in their grade knew it: _Kisa Arai was Lylah's best friend._

-

**RxN**

-

"This is _horrible_," Naminé banged her hands down on the piano keys. Kairi cautiously moved Naminé's hands away from the delicate keys. "She'll do anything Lylah tells her to do! She could change our grades, switch up our partners again...anything!" Naminé stood up. "That's it. I'm quitting. I can't do this anyway."

Kairi took Naminé's arm and brought her back to the piano chair. Naminé slumped down miserably. After a few more moments of sobbing, Naminé wiped her eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do?" Naminé asked, quietly.

"What are you going to _do_?!" Kairi asked/shouted so loud Naminé nearly jumped out of her socks. "You are going to survive the rest of the year, blow everyone away by performing, and kick Lylah's - "

"Hey! Sorry I'm late," smiled Roxas, slipping off his pack. He had transformed into uber-nice kid again. Naminé wanted to throw something at him. She wanted to tell him how much she hated him and his duo-personality. It was all she could to do to stop herself from heaving Roxas' backpack across the room.

"So what're we singing for the contest, Kai?" Roxas asked. Naminé stirred.

"Well, I wrote this song recently. I thought it'd be pretty good for the show," Kairi handed Roxas a handful of papers. Roxas looked them over, one at a time. He nodded occasionally, mouthing the words.

"And you'll be accompanying us with the piano?" he asked. Kairi nodded. "Cool," he grinned, shuffling once more through the papers.

"We have a lot of time to practice. When did she say the actual contest was?" Kairi asked.

"May." Naminé said flatly.

Kairi's jaw dropped open. "_May_? That's almost the end of the school year! You guys shouldn't even be practicing until...March, at least!"

"Tell that to Katazami," Roxas mumbled, dropping the papers on the piano. "She's pretty nervous about this being her first ever contest, so she needs a long time to set up and stuff. Besides, we only have to come into practice once every two weeks."

Kairi nodded, like she understood. Naminé knew that her best friend was still confused. "I'm going to get a snack. Anyone want to come?" Kairi asked, stretching her arms. She reached for her wallet.

Naminé shook her blond head. "Nah. You go ahead, Kai," Naminé sat down on the piano chair.

"Same." Roxas smiled at Kairi, and leaned against the piano. Kairi shrugged and hurried out the door. After a while, Roxas turned to Naminé. "You've been quiet," he commented, a small smirk on his lips. The _other_ Roxas was coming out.

"Yeah. I guess," Naminé said, curtly and fixed her eyes on Kairi's song.

"Do you _ever_ say anything?" Roxas leaned forward.

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Naminé snapped back.

Roxas looked surprised. He mumbled something about PMS and pulled over a plastic chair. Sitting down, he asked oh-so-casually, "So Naminé, what's the deal with you and Sora?" Naminé gasped, then clamped her hand over her mouth. Roxas laughed like he was watching a reality show. "Well?"

"Didn't you already ask me this question?" Naminé sighed, irritated.

"Well you didn't answer it, if I remember," Roxas smirk grew bigger. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. Naminé could see his blue eyes were twinkling.

"We're just friends," Naminé said, crossing her arms.

"_Just_?" Roxas sat up in his chair. "All right, what about that Ichiro guy?"

"Ichhi?" she asked, glancing at him warily. Roxas nodded. Naminé pressed her lips together. Roxas laughed again.

"So you like him?"

Silence.

"You think he's cute, huh?"

Silence.

"And you're mad at Miss Katazami because you'd rather be with 'Ichhi' then with me?"

"Here's an idea! Why don't you _shut up_!" Naminé's "idea" sounded more like a threat.

"Jeez, Naminé! You really are on your period, aren't you?" Roxas chuckled, studying the blond closely. She turned to him, eyes flashing with anger. Roxas wondered what was the matter with _her_. Were all girls like this? _Nah_, he chuckled. Naminé was just...different.

"Roxas, has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" she snapped at him. Roxas shook his head and gave a naughty grin.

"But I've been told how cute I am," Roxas teased. Naminé's cheeks grew red and she instantly got up to the class' water fountain to take a drink. Roxas followed her. "Do _you_ think I'm cute, Naminé?" Roxas asked. Naminé's eyes grew wide and she choked on her water. Glaring at Roxas with water dripping down her chin, she reached for a paper towel and swabbed at her mouth.

She tossed the napkin in a trash can and muttered out, "Leave me alone." She was not, absolutely _not_ in the mood for his mind games. Naminé sighed inwardly. _Why me?_ she groaned.

"Come on, Naminé," Roxas said in a low voice. "Tell me what you think of me." He took a step toward her. Naminé fearfully took a step back. They continued this until Roxas had Naminé cornered. _Oh NO_, Naminé gulped.

"Go away," Naminé whispered.

"Kiss me." Roxas commanded. Naminé stared.

"_What_?" she asked.

"_Kiss _me," Roxas said again, a _very_ wide smirk on his face. He looked into her eyes. Naminé looked away. Roxas leaned in. Naminé closed her eyes. _No! Please no...please..._

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's Note  
**MWAHAHA! Cliff hanger! (evil smirk) I _told_ you it was extra-supa' special! All right, I've decided to attempt to post a chapter _once a month!_ If I can get it in earlier, I shall! :3 For the next chapter I was thinking of either adding a SoKai moment or a Haynette moment. But I dunno which. Mmm...**VOTING TIME! **Sokai moment or Haynette in the next chappie? You tell me.

Arrgh. I hate this chapter. Maybe because I was wracking my brain for a moment. But it didn't come...(cries) Next chapter will have you choking on fluff! OH YES!

**R **_E _V **I **_E_ W **S** _!_ I love all my reviewers more then anything!

**Sora &**** Roxas: **Meep? ;o;

**RFL:** Oh noes! I love you guys too!

**Sora & ****Roxas:** She loves me! :D

Thanks again everyone! I can't tell you how much all of your nice reviews/favorite story adds/favorite author adds/etc mean to me! I feel really motivated now! I shall make this story _the best_ just for you! I'd cry right now but I don't want to soak my laptop...THAT WOULD BE BAD! T-T


	3. Sing Me A Sonnet

**You Are the Music in Me**

**Roxas&Naminé**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I _or_ II. But I own the crap story line. :D

**Author's Note  
**I updated faster this time. Yay! :D I toldja! Anyways, the vote has been unanimous! This story has a Roxine moment & a **Sokai** moment! Next chapter will have some Haynette, so don't stress Haynette fans. Also, in the last chapter you guys were introduced to Yuffie (I absolutely love her) but in _this_ chapter you'll be seeing one of your favorite characters. Guess who. ;D

_The Awesome Reviewers of Chapter 2: _**PrincessNamin****e23 **(first chapter 2 reviewer!), X-The-Random-Vampire-X, SkyLandOcean, Akane Naomi, Rocker05, timekeeper1824, Warriorcat's Spirit, LightOne, Hasvajhi, CrazyAlex-Roxymonkey1325, Aney, Lebrezie, Crystal Nami, Kit-Kat-Wafer & Midnight-Heart. Thanks a bunch for taking the time to review this! :D

**Roxas &** **Sora:** (arguing)

**RFL:** (slaps them with a nearby notebook) What the hell are you guys arguing about?!

**Roxas:** (glares at Sora) We're arguing over who Naminé loves more - me or Sora.

**Sora:** Naminé, you love me more, right? Right?

**Naminé****:** (stunned) O.o

**Sora: **See! She likes me better!

**Roxas:** No she_ doesn't_!

**RFL:** Naminé doesn't love anyone with spiky hair. :)

**Sora &** **Roxas:** (cries)

(sigh) I hope you guys like it. I'm having serious doubts about posting this... T-T

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sing Me a Sonnet  
**

"No," Naminé whispered. "No!" she shouted so loud it echoed through the near-empty room. Roxas stopped, his lips inches away from hers. He looked at Naminé, a mix of shock and hurt in his eyes. In a flash, Naminé pushed him aside, grabbed her backpack, and ran for the door, never once looking back.

Roxas bit his lip, and turned away.

Naminé didn't stop. She didn't want to hear from Roxas today, tomorrow, or ever again.

Roxas looked toward the back door. A red head with piercing green eyes stepped inside. "You lost another one, Roxas." Axel shook his head. "Again."

"I know," Roxas sighed. "I know."

-

**RxN**

-

The next day, Saturday, Naminé was in her dorm room, still in her silk pajamas, eating out of a Ben & Jerry's ice cream tub. Her hair, at least, had been tucked into a semi-neat bun courtesy of Olette.

Kairi, who shared the spacious dorm with them, stared Naminé down. Olette joined her, watching the quiet blond.

Naminé continued eating her ice cream. Kairi finally broke the silence. "For God's sake, Naminé, will you stop _moping_? Come on, you cheered up a little the last time we went shopping," Kairi begged. Naminé ignored her. "Fine! Stay here," Kairi snapped, grabbing her purse and storming out.

Olette sighed and adjusted the strap of her new bag. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to come?"

Naminé responded by shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Frustrated, Olette threw her hands up in the air. "Cheer _up_, Naminé!" Then, in a more softer tone, said, "I'll get you something, ok? Maybe some new ballet flats?" Olette asked encouragingly. Naminé said nothing. Olette just shook her head. "Call us if you need us," she called as she flounced away.

Once the door was shut, Naminé threw the empty ice cream carton into the trash and flopped on her bed. Her eyes scanned the walls. In one section of the room was the bathroom, the air thick with the smell of scented shampoo & conditioner, perfume, deodorant, toothpaste, and soap. Another section of the large room was the spacious walk in closet, littered with clothes, shoes, and purses.

Pushed against each wall was a bed: the pink comforter was Kairi's, the orange Olette's, and the soft white one was Naminé's. Above each girl's bed was a hand drawn portrait of that girl. Naminé had given them to Kairi and Olette as a surprise. They liked them so much they hung it over their beds. The walls, a light purple color, were covered in posters of celebrities that stared down at them every night.

Usually, being in the room made Naminé feel safe. But she only felt loneliness.

Naminé buried her head in her soft pillow. Thoughts of yesterday filled her head. She sighed and beat the pillow with her fists.

The pillow was Roxas.

A soft knock came from the door. Naminé sat up. "Come in," she said, smoothing her hair and looking in the mirror. Thank goodness she had at least washed her face and brushed her teeth. A stiff-looking brunette stuck her head in. She was wearing a ridiculous blue dress and her face was scrunched up like she was in pain.

"Can...can I help you?" Naminé asked, scared. The girl didn't respond, instead, closing the door. She pulled off her dress. Naminé gasped and closed her eyes. The sound of fabric against fabric caught her attention. She looked up and sighed in relief when she saw the girl had...boy clothes? Then the "girl" whipped off her mess of brown hair. Naminé found herself staring at Roxas Hikari.

Naminé screamed. Roxas rushed over and clamped her mouth shut. "Shh, Naminé! You'll scare everyone!" he snapped. Naminé yanked his hand away.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Naminé hissed.

Looking sheepish, Roxas opened his mouth, the closed it. Then, after a moment of silence he said, "I'm sorry."

Naminé nearly fell off the bed. "_What_?" she demanded, wondering if she heard right. Roxas shot her a look. He obviously wasn't used to apologizing, judging from the pained look on his face.

"I said I'm sorry. For yesterday," Roxas muttered, ducking his head.

"That's ok. I was really freaked out," Naminé giggled nervously. She found it odd it was so easy to forgive him. Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, it was easy to make you mad, so I went in for the kill," Roxas smirked, fiddling with the black-and-white checkered wristband he always wore.

"Jerk!" Naminé picked up Cap'n Snuggles, her worn out bear she had since she was an infant, and hurled it at Roxas. He ducked, the bear sailing just over his head. When he straightened up, he immediately shielded his face in case Naminé had something else in her hand.

"I was kidding," Roxas chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to The Square to watch my band perform," Roxas said nonchalantly. Naminé stared.

"You're in...in a _band_?" Naminé asked. Roxas offered a half-grin and nodded. "Wow. I never knew."

"Really? It's been going on for a while," Roxas rubbed his arm. "So? You up for it?"

Naminé looked down at her hands and noticed they were _awfully_ sweaty. "I..." the words were on the tip of her tongue. _I can't, I'm sorry._ "I'll go."

_I'll what?_

"You _will_? Great," Roxas jumped up. "It's later on, at about two o' clock. You know where The Square is, right?"

Of course she knew where The Square was. It was one of the most popular hangouts for the students at Twilight High. Basically, it was a very large area surrounded by stores in the shape of a square. Many important events were held there, including the Twilight High Christmas Tree Lighting ceremony. "Yes, I know where it is," Naminé answered.

"Cool." Roxas tugged the dress over his head and slipped the wig on, peering at himself in the mirror.

Naminé giggled. "Why are you wearing that?" Naminé asked, curiously. Roxas gave her a sly look.

"There's no boys allowed in the girls' dorm, right? Besides, I do this all the time when I visit Lylah," Roxas smirked. Naminé's stomach dropped. He visited Lylah before? Naminé sighed, punching herself in the thigh for thinking he had done this all for her. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Leg cramp," Naminé said quickly.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later, Naminé. Remember-two sharp," Roxas said. Naminé heard a buzzing noise. "Oh," Roxas muttered, fishing out his cellphone. He scanned over the screen, grinned, then snapped it shut. Then in a flash, he was out the door.

-

**RxN**

-

The closet was a ridiculous mess.

"I don't have _anything_ to wear!" Naminé cried. She was wrapped in a towel, her blonde hair still slightly damp and she smelled like coconut butter lotion. Then she spotted the white Papou Swirl bag stuffed in the back of the closet. Naminé went over to it and lifted out the dress. She slipped it on, looking in the mirror.

And she was _surprised._

The dress clung to her every shape and curve and nicely flowed over her hips. It was a bit _too_ short, Naminé had decided, but it _was_ a warm day. Naminé shook her head. She remembered the sandals she had purchased and looked around for them. Ah, here they were. Naminé tried them on. And for the first time in a long time, Naminé liked how she looked.

The Square was a short walk away from the school, no more then 15 minutes. Naminé felt the sun coat her open skin and suddenly felt self conscious. What had she been thinking?

Naminé wondered if she had time to change.

She fished out her cell phone. 1:45. There was no time. Sighing, the blond dropped her phone into her bag and turned a corner. Unfortunately, the edge of her sandal caught the crack of the sidewalk.

Naminé was falling.

She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the fall and for the pain to come.

But it never came.

Cautiously, Naminé opened one eye. She wasn't on the hard cement. She was in someone's arms. Someone's very strong arms. She looked up into blue eyes. She smiled and threw her arms around the boy who had caught her.

"Cloud!"

-

**RxN**

-

"How's Aunty?" Naminé remembered to ask as the two blonds walked into The Square. The place was already packed.

"She's good. But she's making a big fuss about me being in my senior year," Cloud smirked, one corner of his mouth going up higher then the other. He was her older cousin, a senior, who had been sent to a different school. But now he was back for his last year of high school. Naminé opened her mouth, ready to fire off another dozen questions when a heart-stopping voice cut her off.

"Naminé! You came!"

Cloud turned around. "Hey, it's that Hikari kid," he noted. "You guy's going out?"

Naminé's face grew hot. "_No_." she snapped.

"Ah, you like him," Cloud chuckled. "I'm not surprised, though. How many girlfriends did he have last year? One every two weeks?" Cloud shook his head, chuckling. "I think he beat my record of how many girls you can date in a school year," Cloud said thoughtfully.

By now, Roxas had reached them. "Cloud! Good to see ya, Strife!" Roxas grinned, doing some weird boy-handshake Naminé would never understand.

"Hikari," Cloud said cooly, a grin lighting up his features. "What's up?"

"CLOUD! YOU'RE BACK!" a flash of black and gray tackled Cloud, sending him reeling slightly backwards.

"Calm down, Yuf," Cloud chuckled, patting her head. Yuffie pulled away and grinned up at him.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_, Cloudie!" Yuffie giggled. Cloud frowned at the name 'Cloudie' but said nothing.

"Hey, it's Axel." Cloud chuckled when he saw Axel clowning around. "I'm gonna go over there. Anyone wanna come?" he asked.

"Me!" Yuffie bounded toward Axel as Cloud followed.

"Roxas! Hey, Roxas! We need you here!" A blond boy in camo pants shouted. His glance crept to Naminé. She shivered as she met his brown eyes.

"Coming!" Roxas shouted back. "I'll catch you later," he nodded toward Naminé. She watched him talk to the boy with the brown eyes, then looked away for fear they might be talking about her. She could feel his brown eyes on her back. Naminé straightened up and walked away.

-

**RxN**

-

For Kairi, boys had always been a problem. In the past 15 years, she'd never had a boyfriend, not even _once._ She envied her best friends: Naminé, for her soft and angelic beauty, Olette, for her outgoing, shimmering self. What could you be when your best friends had already taken the part as Angel and Princess?

_Nothing_, Kairi thought, licking her dripping ice cream cone. _I'm just a weird tomboy who just happens to like dresses and playing video games and ice cream cones all at the same time._

This was why Kairi had given up on boys...or at least _dating_ boys.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

_ When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_ "Please...oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and clean is the way that -_

"Hello?" said Olette. She waited for a moment. "Oh, hey! Feeling better?" Olette turned to Kairi and mouthed, _It's Nami_. Olette's emerald eyes suddenly grew wide. "WHAT?! Naminé Hanazono tell ALL!" Olette demanded. Kairi knew her best friend was blushing on the other end of the line. She wondered if Roxas had anything to do with this. Olette sighed. "Ok, fine, I'll wait. We'll meet you there in a few. Bye."

"What's up?" Kairi nodded toward the phone.

"That sneaky blond got invited to The Square by _Roxas_!" Olette giggled. "I _knew_ she had a wild streak in her. She's even wearing that cute sundress!"

"Really?" Kairi blinked.

Olette nodded. "I told her we'd meet her there. Do you mind going ahead first? I have some things to take care of..." her voice trailed off. Kairi nodded

"No prob. I'll see you there," Kairi stood up, trying to keep up with her melting ice cream.

"Thanks," Olette looked relieved. She waved and scampered off.

Kairi got up and started for The Square. She noticed her ice cream was starting to run down the cone. She leaned forward to take a lick when-

_Wham!_

Kairi dove nose-first into her melting strawberry ice cream. Horrified, she dropped the cone on the ground and covered her nose.

"Oh _man!_ I'm sorry!" came a familiar voice. Kairi looked up. _Oh NO!_ she wailed silently. It was Sora, the cute brunette who had befriended Naminé. All Kairi could think about was the crushed ice cream cone at her feet and her nose...oh God, her _nose._

"...and I seem to have this _really_ bad habit of bumping into people..." Sora was saying.

"It's all right!" Kairi blurted. "I wasn't looking!"

"Here, sit down and I'll get you a napkin," Sora nodded toward a bench under a wide cherry blossom tree and scampered into the very same ice cream store Kairi had visited earlier. Kairi sat down and tried not to breathe though her nose for fear of snorting up a mountain of ice cream.

Two sticky hands and three minutes later, Sora came back out. He had enough napkins to supply an army, as well as two more cones of strawberry ice cream.

"Here you go," Sora blushed, handing over the napkins. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No problem," Kairi quickly turned around and scrubbed furiously at her nose. When it was free of ice cream, she tossed the napkins in a nearby trash can and turned back to Sora.

"Hey...aren't you Naminé's friend?" Sora asked, giving her one of the ice cream cones. Kairi smiled a thanks and took a small lick before nodding. "Karee...right?" Sora asked.

Kairi giggled. "_Kairi_," she corrected softly. Sora slapped his head.

"Ohh! DUH." Sora made a silly face. Kairi laughed at him. "I'm Sora, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi smiled shyly.

"Where were you headed? You know...before I knocked you over?" Sora chuckled nervously, running a hand on the back of his chocolate brown spikes.

"I was headed for The Square," Kairi said, pushing strands of red hair behind her ear. "Me and Olette were supposed to meet Naminé there."

"Olette. Oh, yeah! The brunette. She's really...really loud," Sora said.

Kairi laughed. "Don't I know it!"

Suddenly, to Kairi's horror, Sora leaned in very close, their noses nearly touching. Kairi felt like she couldn't breathe. _Is he..._

Sora lifted his hand and slowly brought it to Kairi's face. His fingers touched her eyelashes. When he pulled away, Kairi saw a cherry blossom in his hand. "It landed on you," Sora said, letting the blossom slip from his fingers.

"Th-thanks," Kairi stuttered, touching her cheek tenderly.

"You know," Sora smiled. "Red suits you. It makes you look cute."

Kairi, at first horrified, shyly smiled back. Maybe dating boys was a good idea after all.

-

**RxN**

-

Naminé fidgeted around anxiously. Where in the world were Kairi and Olette? She smoothed out her dress. How could Kairi _wear_ dresses? Naminé remembered Roxas' words.

_You look like the girl who'd be more comfortable in pajamas or something._

She smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

Naminé turned around and blushed. Kairi and Sora were beaming at her brightly. "Nothing!" Naminé blurted out quickly. She raised an eyebrow in Kairi's direction and chin-pointed to Sora.

Kairi smiled and mouthed _I'll tell you later._

"Hi, Sora! Didn't expect to see you here," Naminé said. Sora darted a look at the stage where Roxas and his friends were setting up their equipment.

"Yeah, well, I bumped into Kairi so I decided to come along," Sora explained. Kairi giggled girlishly when Sora said 'bumped.' Maybe he had crashed into her too.

"Where's Olette?" asked Naminé, peering over Kairi's shoulder.

"She said she'd be here later. She had some stuff to do," Kairi shrugged.

"Oh," Naminé said. "Ok."

"LADIES ANNNNNNND GENTLEMEN! HURRY TOWARDS THE STAGE FOR THE START OF _THE MUSIC FEST '08_!" The announcer chirped over the microphone. Sora winced and cautiously put a finger up to his ear.

"I'm gonna grab some chips," Sora said, nodding toward a food stall. "Anyone wanna come?"

"I will," Kairi said. "Nam?"

"No, go ahead. I'm going over there," Naminé glanced back at the already-crowding area around the stage.

"Hey," said a voice. Naminé turned around. It was the boy, the blond one with the deep brown eyes. He was frowning at her, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "You're Naminé right?"

Naminé nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Hm," the blond seemed to consider this. "Roxas wants to know where your friend is."

"K-kairi?" Naminé asked, wondering what in the world Roxas wanted with her.

"No, the other one. Olette," the blond said, glancing toward the stage where Roxas was impatiently drumming his fingers on a drum. _So he plays the drums?_ Naminé thought curiously.

"Hey!" the blond snapped Naminé back into reality.

"Um, I...I don't know," Naminé stuttered.

"Great," muttered the boy. "You can never trust girls, that's for sure," he swore under his breath and stomped away. Naminé was left puzzled...until _Olette_ ran up.

"Naminé!" she gasped. She was out of breath and carrying a paper bag. "Where - wheeze - is Roxas?" Naminé pointed up at the stage and Olette ran up to the skater who jumped up eagerly and peered inside the bag.

_What in the world?_ Naminé blinked hard and swerved around, bumping head-first into, what it seemed, a not-all-there senior. He smiled at her, like a wolf would do to a sheep.

"E-excuse me," Naminé gulped, trying to push past him.

"Hello there," he said in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go - "

"Why don't you stay a bit? You cute little thing," he suggested, taking Naminé's hand.

"Let _go_," Naminé hissed, trying to wrench herself free.

"Aww, playing hard to get are you?" he smiled again, this time pulling Naminé forcefully.

"Stop!" Naminé struggled to get free. "_Help!_"

"Stop that," the senior giggled. Then his face grew serious and he started dragging Naminé away.

"Naminé!"

It seemed like one voice to Naminé, her head was spinning, but it was three different voices.

The figures came into view. "C-cloud?" Naminé felt woozy. "Sora? Roxas?" And she closed her eyes, the sound of her name growing fainter and fainter as she slipped into the darkness.

-

**RxN**

-

The last thing Naminé remembered before blacking out was Cloud punching the senior's jaw, Sora catching her, and most of all, Roxas' worried face. A cool breeze touched her face and she started to open her eyes.

Until she heard the voices.

"Who _was_ that guy, anyway?"

Sora.

"His name's Kyo. Famous for doing every girl that walks."

Cloud.

"I was ready to knock that guy out. He did that to Lylah once, too."

Roxas.

"Hasn't Lylah _done _every guy in this school?" Sora asked, a sneer in his voice.

"Fuck off! You don't know anything about her." Roxas was getting angry.

"That sounds familiar. When was the last time you said that? Huh? And look what ended up happening!" Sora cried.

"That was all _your_ fault! She was _mine_. She loved _me_." Roxas growled.

"Oh, please! If you had listened to me, Hikari, then none of this would have happened," Sora had a sharp tone in his voice. "_You're_ the stupid one!"

Roxas was silent for a moment. "You're just jealous," Roxas said in a low, calm voice. "Jealous that she picked me."

"Both of you guys shut up," commanded Cloud. "We can have a Dr. Phil moment later. Right now we need to nmake sure Naminé wakes up."

It was silent. Naminé was sure that they wouldn't dare disobey Cloud. Especially not after they had seen him beat up Kyo. She fluttered her eyes open and peered up at the three boys who were watching her.

Immediatley her cheeks turned red. She sat up and saw Cloud...Sora...

"Naminé?" she turned around and saw Roxas grinning at her._ Wait..._if Roxas was behind her when she sat up..._Oh my God! I was lying down _in his lap_!_

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Uh. I hope you guys liked this chapter. (sigh) I'm not really feeling like this chapter was what I wanted it to be like. But anyways, now the third chapter is done! Now it will get REALLY interesting as the characters progress forward.

_Chapter Hint:_ Hehe. Ok, there were two in this story! Remember in the beginning how Axel said, "You lost another one, buddy. AGAIN." And _then_ Roxas and Sora were arguing about _a girl_ at the end? Ha! The second chapter hint was when Roxas walked out of Naminé's dorm and his cell phone vibrated. Someone was texting him. AND Olette's part of the story somehow clicked with that, yes? :3

**R E V I E W S **‹3

**Sora:** I...I don't like fighting with Roxas. TwT (sniff)

**RFL:** (melts) Aww, I love you Sora! (hugs)

**Sora:** :D

**Roxas:** ...

**Naminé****:** I'll hug you, Roxas! (hugs)

**Roxas:** :D

OH! And will you answer me this question? Why do you favorite but not review? That makes me sad... U.U (falls over)

**VOTING TIME! **(again...) Roxas' band needs a song to play! Which song shall I use? (the songs are on YouTube. they are both great!)

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down **_or_** We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet

Both of them are favorites of mine. :D Thanks again and be sure to _review!_ And then, _maybe_, RFL will update faster. ;)


	4. Lullaby

**You Are the Music in Me**

**Roxas&Naminé**

**Author's Note  
**Update. I wanted to update sooner but I couldn't. But thank you to all who took time to review, even those without FF accounts! Let's clear some stuff up before you read, ok? **1****. **In the previous chapter, Roxas got "the girl." Sora didn't. And yes, Cloud knows all about this feud. **2.** "The girl" is a very big part of the story, so pay attention to ANY chapter hints about her!

**COOL KIDS!  
**Kit-Kat-Wafer (first chapter 3 reviewer!), _SkyLandOcean, Spongebob, Mayaisnumber1, PrincessNamine__23, 1111, Destination's d e s t i n y, Alethia of Twilight, .Nana Potato., Akane Naomi, midnight-heart, IL0VEAnime65, Toriana, crystalnami, Warriorcat's Spirit, Lebrezie, :D, BlackRoseMuffin, Styloz__, Samantha Isar__, & Spongebob._  
Thanks a lot everyone! :D ‹3

**Disclaimer:** It's only the fourth chapter and I'm sick of this. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the lullaby from 'This Lullaby.' _That_ is owned by the amazing writer Sarah Dessen. (:

**Naminé****:** (drawing in her sketchbook)

**Sora:** Watcha drawing Naminé?

**Naminé****:** (sweatdrops) Er, I...

**Sora:** (peers over her shoulder) _GASP!_ Naminé! Why were you drawing-

**KH Cast:** O.o ??

**Sora: **..._birds?_

**KH Cast: **(disappointed sigh)

Oh come on, now. We all know Naminé's way too sweet and innocent.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lullaby**

Naminé grimaced as the flashing lights glittered off her white, sparkly cocktail dress. The Twilight High Christmas Party was in full swing, and Naminé hated all of it.

"Nam!" Kairi bounced over to her scowling friend, looking beautiful in a maroon backless dress. "Come dance with us!" Sora, dressed in an all white tuxedo with a funny red tie, joined them.

"Hi, girls," he smiled. "You two look pretty."

Kairi blushed - she started doing this a _lot _since two weeks ago, when she first met the spunky brunette - but Naminé just nodded tightly. Sora's bright smile faded, slowly. "What's wrong, Naminé?" he asked.

"Nothing," Naminé forced a smile for Sora's benefit. But she couldn't help but steal another glance at the blond boy just a few feet away.

Sora followed her gaze, then his mouth formed a large O. "Oh. Is it about the Roxas thing?"

Kairi gave her friend a jab in the stomach. Sora immediately covered his mouth. Naminé sighed. "It's ok, Kai. I mean, you guys already know about it." The blond's mind wandered back to two weeks previous, when she had woken up in the blond skater's lap. Embarrassed and red faced, she had done what she had always done best.

She ran.

Ran, ran, ran right into Lylah, who had laughed maniacally at Naminé and walked off with her friends following close behind. And what else could she do? She cried.

Crying and running. That's what she did best, after all.

Roxas hadn't looked at her - not even now when she was sparkling (yet scowling) in her dress, courtesy of Olette. Her blond hair had been coaxed and curled, thanks to Kairi. "You look like a million bucks!" Olette had grinned, even though _she_ looked like a goddess in her sea green Greek dress.

Naminé didn't feel like a million bucks - she felt like a doormat, stepped over and defeated.

The DJ was playing a song - the slow ones, romantic and cheesy and perfect for Christmas - and Sora turned to Kairi. "Wanna dance?" he asked, softly.

Kairi blushed - _again_ - and nodded shyly. She turned to Naminé. "You ok, Nam?"

Naminé nodded. "Go, Kai. Have fun," she smiled at Sora.

Kairi shot her a worried look but allowed Sora to lead her to the dance floor. Naminé sunk into a chair and sighed, leaning her head against the wall, the blond curls slightly deflating from the pressure. She watched her two friends - both red faced but _slightly _relaxed - and felt a pang of jealousy.

Why couldn't she find a guy that liked her, too?

-

**RxN**

-

Olette smoothed out her dress and hurriedly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She glanced at her ringing phone, then sighed and opened it up. "Hello?" Olette studied herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Hey, Olette. It's me, Roxas."

"Oh, hi," Olette said, slightly surprised.

"I just want to say...thanks, for getting me that package at the festival." It sounded like someone was talking to him in the background, but Olette wasn't sure. "Um, Olette?"

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what he wanted.

"Listen," his voice lowered to a whisper. "I have a friend that wants to meet you. Up for it?"

Olette was immediately on her guard. This was _Roxas_ after all. The stud. The player. The guy who had made Naminé cry. "Who?" she asked, warily.

"It'll be a blind date. Come on, he's our age, so it's not a creepy senior or something. Meet us in the hallway, the one outside the party room, ok?"

Olette hesitated. _Come on, 'Lette. What could it hurt?_ "Ok," she said. "I will."

-

**RxN**

-

"Who is it?"

Roxas ignored his friend, continuing to the hallway.

"Roxas! Tell me who it is!" snapped Hayner. Roxas grinned, choosing instead to keep his mouth shut.

"I swear to God I'll beat your ass up if you don't - "

Hayner stopped in his tracks as he peeked through the door's windows. Standing outside the door, in the hallway, was that brunette from the music festival. "What the..."

"Come on, dude, she really wants to meet you," Roxas said, slyly.

"You said she'd be a cute girl - not_...that._" Hayner growled, fighting the red that threatened to color his cheeks.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Stop lying, I saw you looking at her two weeks ago."

This time, the color red didn't hesitate to fill his cheeks. "I was _not._" Hayner muttered.

Roxas lost his patience. "Come on, you can't keep single for long. You know how many guys have asked that Olette chick out? A lot. Besides, she's the only decent girl who's single."

Hayner narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but don't expect us to hook up," he said, irritated.

Roxas smiled smugly. "Good luck," he slapped Hayner on the back and took off in his cool, slow, stride.

"Thanks," Hayner said sarcastically. Then, under his breath, he said, "I'll need it."

-

**RxN**

-

"_Hayner_?" Olette's mouth dropped open in surprise. "_You're_ the one who wanted to meet me?"

Hayner frowned and turned cherry red. "Who the hell said that? I'm here because Roxas said..."

The two stopped, slowly realizing they'd been duped.

"So you didn't - " Olette began.

"Of course not," Hayner rolled his eyes. He glanced at her. "Then I guess _you_ didn't - "

"No!" Olette cried out, red faced.

The two were quiet. Olette bit her lip and shyly peeked a glance at the blond, scowling boy just a few feet away from her. He _did_ look cute with his peach colored lips pursed and his blond brows furrowed. The music outside the hallway floated through the walls. It was Olette's favorite song - the one Kairi and Naminé always teased her about and sang out loud whenever Olette had developed a new crush.

Hayner looked her way and she reddened, one blush blending into the other.

"Hey," he said, gruffly.

She looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"Since...you know, we're both dateless..." Hayner seemed to fumble with his words. "Do you wanna dance?"

Olette was surprised.

Hayner frowned deeper and his lovely peach skin turned a deep red. "I mean I was just being _nice _and it's not like we're _dating_ - and anyways it's kinda rude that Roxas did _this_ so I - "

"I'd love too!" Olette blurted.

Hayner's brown eyes widened. "Oh. Well, that's cool." he cleared his throat.

Awkwardly, Olette managed to slide her hand through Hayner's as he rested his other hand on her waist, his shoulder covered by Olette's other free hand. The music was louder now, getting to the chorus.

"So," Olette said. "This is awkward, isn't it?" she saw the flush on Hayner's face. "Awkward in a good way, though." Hayner looked embarrassed, but he smiled - a heart breaker's smile. They swayed more comfortably.

_And you told me the only right place was in my arms._

"You know what's funny?" Hayner asked. Olette looked at him. "We didn't plan this."

Olette giggled. "You're right." she bit her lip for the millionth time. She glanced up at him with a small smile on her lips. "But it's nice."

Hayner chuckled softly, his brown eyes smoldering. "Yeah. It is nice."

-

**RxN**

-

Naminé frowned down at her shoes, trying to fight the tiredness beginning to take over her body.

"Dateless?"

Naminé looked up from her white shoes. "_Roxas_?"

He raised his brows. "Well?"

"Well what?" Naminé asked, irritated.

"No date?" Roxas asked fluidly, slipping into a plastic chair.

"So what?" Naminé snapped. "Not all of us have a whole fan club to choose from."

Roxas glanced at her with his bright blue eyes. "Who said I came here with a date?"

Naminé stiffened. "You came in with Lylah," she pointed out, crossing her legs.

"Nooooo," Roxas said slowly, like she didn't know what 'no' meant. "She came to _me_. She's here with a junior guy, anyway." He nodded toward Lylah in a flashy black dress and a semi-cute guy with tousled brown hair.

"Oh," Naminé said, feeling stupid.

Roxas chuckled, his laugh barely audible over the pounding beat of the music. Naminé let out a yawn, blinking back the sleepies clouding over her cerulean orbs.

"Tired?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"No," Naminé tried to say, but another traitor yawn escaped her lips.

Roxas glanced at the big wall clock. "It's only 9:30," he laughed. "You're really tired?"

"_No._" Naminé protested. But sleep was calling to her. Doing her best to cover up her childish ways, she looked away and said, "So, why are you talking to me again?"

Roxas' brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that you haven't talked to me these last two weeks and suddenly you're asking me if I'm tired?" Naminé asked, gruffly.

"Now that's not fair," Roxas cut in. "_You_ ran away from _me._ You're the one doing the avoiding," Roxas retorted.

Naminé bit her lip and stared down at her shoes. "Sorry," she mumbled, sheepishly. She sighed deeply, trying to breathe out the sleepy and breathe in the awake.

Roxas smiled his crooked smile - the one she loved - one corner of his mouth going higher then the other. "It's cool."

"Hey!" Naminé snapped. "You're supposed to apologize too!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and snickered. "I'm very, very, _very _sorry, Naminé," he said, solemnly. Naminé couldn't help but giggle. The giggle transformed smoothly into a yawn.

"You _are_ tired," Roxas made a face. "Come on, I'll take you up to your room," Roxas offered.

Naminé shook her head, blond curls hitting her cheeks. "Don't wanna," she mumbled, sleepily. The song playing was very slow, almost like a mother lulling her child to sleep.

Roxas smiled, amused, before leading Naminé out of the party room and into the main hallway.

"No - don't wanna sleep - " Naminé blinked, struggling against his hand. "I'm fine, I swear."

Roxas ignored her and headed for the girls building, looking both ways before pushing open the door and dragging Naminé up the stairs. "Room 115, right?" Roxas asked.

Naminé nodded, then snapped her head up. "Hey, how did you - "

"I don't spill my sources," Roxas said, smugly. Naminé made a face as Roxas found the room up on the second floor. The door was unlocked, much to Roxas' disapproval. "What if someone tried to rob you?" he pointed out.

"Girls aren't like guys," Naminé stifled a giggle. "We don't try to steal each other's magazines or lip gloss."

This time Roxas was the one to make a face. He led Naminé inside. "You change - I'll wait in the bathroom," he ordered.

Before he locked himself in the sweet scented bathroom, Naminé said, "Roxas?"

He turned around. "What?"

Naminé pressed her lips together before answering. "Why are you being nice to me now?"

Roxas' expression was solemn. "Naminé, I'm not always the bad guy."

He smiled and she smiled and even though he would never make sense, she wasn't going to complain.

-

**RxN**

-

Washed up, tired, and in her favorite sea blue pajamas, Naminé settled into bed under Roxas' watchful eye. "You can _go_ now," Naminé said, irritated.

"No way, I'm not going until you're asleep," Roxas said. "We don't want another senior incident."

Naminé groaned and buried her head in her pillow. "You _had_ to remind me of that," she shuddered at the memory. Pulling off the pillow, she eyes Roxas warily. "Shouldn't you be back at the _party_?"

"Nope, not until you fall asleep," Roxas retorted.

"As if I could sleep with you here," she snapped, a yawn forming on her lips.

Roxas chuckled, then started singing very softly, as if he was whispering in a melodic tune,

"_This lullaby is only a few words_

_A simple run of chords_

_Quite here in this spare room_

_But you can hear it, hear it_

_Wherever you may go_

_Even if I let you down_

_This lullaby plays on..._"

Naminé's breathing was steady, deep, and Roxas smiled down at the sleeping girl, her pale face surrounded by her blond curls, bright and striking against the simple white of the pillow. As he got up, he turned off the light switch and turned back around for one more gaze at Naminé, illuminated by the moon light.

"You remind me of her," Roxas said, softly.

And he closed the door behind him.

**End Chapter 4**

**

* * *

Author's Note  
**The lullaby was taken from the book 'This Lullaby', written by one of my favorite authors, Sarah Dessen. Read it read it read it! :D  
I just wanted to tell you guys that this chapter was the Christmas chapter. The next one will be about New Year's. Speaking of which, I hope everyone had a great (insert holiday here)! (:

**reviews** ‹3 I'd absolutely love one!

It's so unfair how I update and you don't even review. T_T very sad indeed!

The next update will be before I go back on break (January 12th). I have to get it out soon or else it won't really fit in with the New Year's theme anymore, right? Soooo..._review_!

But in the meantime...go read Sarah Dessen's books! She's absolutely amazing, one of the best writers _ever_. Her books are great for some humor, romance, friendship, and that feel-good-feeling you sometimes get in your heart. If you want more book recommendations, please ask me in a review. ;D

**Sora:** (reading) OMGWTF I LOVE THIS BOOK! :D

**Kairi:** ...Sora? That's a girl book.

**Sora:** Oh. (keeps reading)

Follow Sora's lead! Go, go, go! (and send a review while you're at it!)


	5. New Sound

**Roxas&Naminé**

**You Are the Music in Me**

**Disclaimer:** I own Kingdom Hearts. (shot down) Kidding! Just kidding.

**Author's Note  
**Update. Late by several months, I know. I fail. D: I won't stall you for long. Keep reading, but **please make sure to read the end A/N!** (:

**MY FANFICTION LOVES **‹3  
_Dirtberry_ (first reviewer!), crystalnami, Tigress-Butterfly, Akane Naomi, BlackRoseMuffin, Kari426, Kit-Kat-Wafer, SkyLandOcean, Malcom Yuy, Styloz, Patricia Bixbite, Lebrezie, midnight-heart, Warriorcat's Spirit, Destination's d e s t i n y, PrincessNamine23, Homely, -x- sonicSPEED -x-, Caitlyn-4479, Lady Snowstorm, MsKittyCullen, Shual, melodinami, iluvkingdomheartz, & xoxoTwilight269.

My God. o _ o 25 reviewers from the last chapter??? Thank you thank you thank you! (:

**Roxas:** Drama, drama, drama! Gosh, I _hate_ drama!

**Riku:** (smirks) Hey, Roxas, the OC's on!

**Roxas:** OMG!!!11!! (runs off to watch)

**KH CREW: **(snickers)

Chappie's nice and long, just like you wanted. (:

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Sound**

"So Naminé, how have classes been?"

Naminé set down her cup and pondered for a moment. "It's been good, thanks mom."

"Make any new friends?" Kira, Naminé's mom, pushed back the same, long, blond hair her daughter had inherited. The only difference was that Kira's hair was perfectly moisturized and full of volume, a huge difference to Naminé's limp strands.

"Yeah, just a few," Naminé smiled.

"I'm _so_ glad to have you home for the holidays, sweetie," Kira smiled brightly in that mother-loving way. She had a habit of making Naminé feel guilty when she didn't even know it. Her mom seemed genuinely happy Naminé was here, but Naminé had dreaded coming back home. Naminé and her father weren't exactly always on the same page.

Jiro Hanazono was a powerful, stocky, and scary man. He didn't approve of Naminé's art. He wanted her to take over the business since Kira's doctor had said she couldn't have any more children, she was just too weak. Every year Naminé was more then happy to leave back for school, but a part of her felt sad and guilty for leaving her mother behind. She knew Kira was a strong woman mentally, but _physically_...

"Thanks, mom," Naminé smiled. "I am too." Naminé hesitated. "Mom...how are you?"

Kira's mouth formed a tight line. She closed her eyes and slowly let out a breath of air. "Naminé, don't worry about me, honey. I'm fine."

Naminé jumped out of her seat. "Mom, honestly! You're not exactly the healthiest person in Japan, plus I haven't been with you in a while - "

"I have your father and the servants to look after me," Kira said wearily. She rested her head back against the cushioned chair. "Naminé, call Chizu for me, please, I need to talk to her about the party desserts." She closed her eyes.

"Ok," Naminé hesitated at the door, then hurried to find Chizu. She found the petite servant busily running around. "Chizu, mom wants you up on the balcony," Naminé informed.

"Will do," Chizu said. "Naminé, go shower, your parent's New Year's party is about to start in a few hours, and you haven't even washed your hair, for Lord's sake - "

"I will," Naminé sighed.

" - and my God, how long did it take last time for us to curl your hair when it was wet? A couple of hours, I'm sure - "

"I _will_, Chizu."

" - it frizzed up _so_ terribly! I couldn't help but laugh, if you'll pardon me, love, but it _was_ funny - "

"Chizu..."

" - to bad you didn't want to use your mother's hair stuff. With your hair it would probably transform it into a wave of silky blond - "

"CHIZU!"

Chizu sniffed. "Well. Yes. Hurry and shower, would you? It'll keep you out of your father's hair, that's for sure. He has so many of the biggest companies from all over the world coming to the party. It's more like a company party of the biggest companies in the world, if I may say. And it wouldn't do a thing to get in his way - "

Naminé left.

-

**RxN**

-

"And this is my daughter, Naminé," Kira said with a flourish, placing her white hands on Naminé's thin shoulders.

The model-looking lady with platinum blond hair and too much makeup squealed in delight. "Well! Isn't she just _darling_!" she reached her thin, bracelet covered hand out and enthusiastically pinched Naminé's cheek. Her accent was thick.

Naminé tried to smile, but the woman's nail was digging into her cheek.

"Mom, who was that?" Naminé whispered when the lady had rumbled away.

"That's Angelica Moreno. She's from America, and she and her husband own the largest movie studio over there." Kira whispered back. "You're father and Mr. Moreno are trying to get a deal for a motion picture."

Naminé's phone let out a piercing _Pika pi? Pikachu! _

Her ringtone made a few people turn around and smile at how childish it was. Blushing furiously, Naminé slapped her hand across her pocket. Kira frowned and Naminé knew what was coming.

"Naminé," Kira said. "You know how I feel when your cellphone's on at a party. It's rude, dear, and I already told you." Kira shook her head. "Turn it off, hon."

Naminé looked down. "'Kay," she mumbled, hitting the silent button.

After a few more rounds of meeting people that had no role in her life, Naminé finally had the chance to sneak away to the sitting room (just off to the side of the front door) and slink down in a seat. Naminé dug out her phone and smiled when she saw it was from Kairi. She clicked _Read new message_ and scanned over her new text:

**From: Kairi **_at 9:35 p.m. 12/31_  
nam & lette -  
hope you guys are having a great last day of the year!  
i have a surprise for both of you (no need to thank me, LOL)  
for lette it's something that would be the first thing you'd take in a fire...CLOTHES!  
for nami...it should be coming pretty soon... ;) love, kai.

Naminé wondered what gift Kairi had sent her. Last year's present was a new sketchbook and some shirts from Anchor Away. Kairi usually gave pretty good presents, so Naminé wasn't worried. She texted back with a lighthearted, _thx, can't wait to see it C:_ and hit send. Approaching footsteps caught her attention. Naminé quickly stood up and stuffed the phone under the seat cushion. Holding her breath, she prayed it wasn't her mom.

"Hey, Naminé."

Naminé gasped. "R-roxas?!" Why was it that he was always showing up at the most random times?

Roxas was casually leaning against the wall, a smirk on his lips. Even though he was underage, he had discretely taken a wineglass and was downing the last of it. "Hm, so this is your house?"

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

Roxas straightened up and took the seat next to Naminé, casually placing the glass on the other side of the stand. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his classic tuxedo, and mentally slapped herself for thinking so, then noticed how his eyes seemed bluer, and then mentally kicked herself.

"My parents were invited here, and my mom dragged me along," he explained, shooting her a smile. "She wants me staying out of trouble on New Years."

Naminé felt her insides collapse. She should have known. _It's more like a company party for the biggest companies in the world, if I may say. _

Roxas Hiakri. Hikari Industries.

Of course he'd be there! Naminé mumbled something under her breath. She was irritated at finding him here, but there was a small pang in her heart that was overjoyed at seeing him again.

_Am I getting sick?_ Naminé narrowed her eyes, frustrated at how her feelings were betraying her.

"Hey - let's get some food," Roxas suggested. "I saw some shrimp, and I could use some seafood." Naminé frowned. Her parents or Chizu would probably see them, and they would definitely want to know if something was brewing between the two blonds.

And that would mean telling them about the music contest.

No, she couldn't. She wouldn't! What would her parents say? Her mother would probably support her. Chizu might find it adorable. But her father...

She had to leave him. The farther away the better. Then she'd apologize later.

Maybe.

"No, thanks," she mumbled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, getting up.

"Somewhere away from you," Naminé snapped, crossing her arms.

Roxas frowned. "What's with the attitude?" he asked, narrowing his blue eyes. "I don't remember Naminé Hanazono acting like a bitch."

Naminé's eyes widened in disbelief. "This coming from the guy with multiple personalities!"

"What?" Roxas' face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean 'multiple personalities'? Here you are at school, innocent and quiet, but when you're away from everyone else you're a total BITCH."

Naminé turned toward him. "You want to see me being a _bitch_?" Naminé took a step forward. "This is a bitch!" she cried, shoving him back. Roxas stumbled back, crashing into one of the satin clothed tables. His fall caused one of the wineglasses on the table to tip over...and spill all over a fur jacket someone had left behind.

"Oh my God!" Naminé gasped.

Roxas turned around to look at the damage and sucked in a breath. "Aw - _fuck_."

Naminé hurried over to grab a stack of napkins and dabbed at the jacket carefully. As she turned it over, she glanced at the tag. _Chanel. _"Oh..." Naminé couldn't even breathe.

"Eric?" she heard a voice say. "Have you seen my coat? I left it somewhere when I had to use the bathroom..."

Recognizing the booming voice, Naminé knew Angelica Moreno wouldn't be happy finding her coat stained and dripping with wine...especially when the daughter of the host had a guilty expression on her face. She glanced over at Roxas. If she left and he got caught, there was a good chance he'd rat her out, considering she had just pushed him into the wine.

"Come on," Naminé whisper-hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. On the third floor she pushed open her bedroom door and sighed with relief as she and Roxas raced in. She leaned against the door and closed it.

_Safe_.

The lights flickered on. Roxas pulled his finger away from the light switch and walked around, inspecting the light, pale walls. One wall was a massive collage of photos, Naminé's lesser-drawings, cut-outs from magazines, and just about every other loose scrap or doodle. Another had the door to her mini balcony, orange and pale pink blossoms painted on it by Naminé and her mother. The other wall held awards that went back to pre-school and proudly framed pictures.

"Wow, sweet room," Roxas nodded as he leaned in to see pictures of 5-year-old-Naminé and Kairi, then pictures of 10-year-old-Naminé, Kairi, and Olette. Her CD collection lined the bottom shelf. He ran his finger across the albums and pulled out a specific one with bright purple lettering. "You like B3 Band too?" Roxas raised his eyebrows.

Naminé nodded. "Of course!" She walked over and took out another one. "See? I even have the imported album for the America version." Roxas grinned.

"So do I," he laughed. "You're all right, Naminé."

Naminé turned a brilliant traffic light red. "Th-thanks," she stuttered, turning away and pretending to read the back of her B3 CD so Roxas wouldn't see her face. The stifled laugh told her he noticed her embarrassment.

"You're different, you know," Roxas told her. Naminé looked at him, sweeping her bangs to the side.

"What?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know, you just are."

"Yeah, because that _totally_ boosts up my self esteem," Naminé said, dryly.

Roxas smirked. "I meant that in a _good_ way," he said, pushing the CD case back where it belonged. "Being different doesn't mean it's a bad thing." His face expression turned grave. "Naminé..."

He stepped closer.

"Y-yes?" Naminé breathed.

"Do you..."

He took another step, leaning in close.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. OhmygodOhmygodOhmyGOD...!_

"...have any food?"

_WHAT?_

"Uh, no. We can probably sneak down into the kitchen though - "

Naminé opened the door and stuck her head in the hallway. The faint noise from the party was the only sound she heard. "I don't want to risk getting caught," Naminé said. She pursed her lips. "The jacket we spilled wine on - that belongs to Angelica Moreno. Her husband and my dad are going to make a deal about a motion picture...and I don't want to ruin it."

"Then let's sneak out."

Naminé whirled around. "_What_?!"

Roxas shrugged. "We sneak out, get some food, then come back."

"But...but..."

"But what? We can't get caught. There's no food in this room. You don't want to mess with your dad's motion picture, do you?"

"No..."

"So let's go."

"But _how_?"

Roxas thought for a minute. "Is there a back door?"

"Yeah, near the living room, but it's usually - "

"Ok, let's go."

"Wait! R-roxas!" Naminé watched him breeze through the door. _Ugh_. She chased after him.

Roxas put a finger to his lips. "Shh."

Naminé shushed.

He carefully navigated down the two stairs and glided through the hallway into the living room. The party in the next room was loud. "Come on," Roxas mouthed. He turned the lock, opened the door, and waited for Naminé.

Naminé hesitated, then dashed across the living room and through the door.

-

**RxN**

**-**

"One thing," Naminé said as she and Roxas walked in the chilly night. He opened the side gate and held it open for Naminé to pass. "Where are we going? There is no restaurant that is open on the last night of the year."

Roxas just laughed. "I didn't say anything about a restaurant."

"Seriously, Roxas. This is so stupid," She shivered as the headed down the street. Roxas seemed to know where he was going, so she kept walking. Roxas turned to her.

"_You're_ stupid. Why didn't you bring a jacket?" He stopped walking, shrugged off his tuxedo jacket, and handed it to her.

"You didn't give me time!" Naminé snapped. Then, taking the jacket, she said more softly, "Thanks."

"Welcome."

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes. Roxas was texting someone and Naminé didn't want to disturb him. She looked around and noticed it was eerily dark. The streetlights seemed like they were dimmer then usual and not many people were at home.

Ten minutes passed before Roxas spoke. "Hey, there's our ride."

"W-what?"

A black Rolls Royce came into view. Naminé shielded her eyes from the blinding lights. "Who's that?" Naminé asked, gripping Roxas' shoulder. She realized what she was doing and quickly let go.

"A friend of ours," Roxas said, nonchalantly.

The Rolls Royce came to a stop. The passenger side's window rolled down. "Hey, Hikari," the driver grinned.

"Hey, Strife."

-

**RxN**

**-**

"My mom's gonna _kill_ me," Naminé moaned.

Cloud looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Aunty Kira? Naw, she'll understand. It's your dad that you should be worried about."

"Gee, that makes it all better." Naminé growled. She looked down at her phone that sat on her lap.

"Naminé, calm down, would ya?" Roxas rolled his eyes. "She's not gonna call. She's not gonna know."

"That's right, because I command you take me home _this instant._" Naminé's face was red.

"Honestly, Nam? Chill out. You're 15, sneaking out is normal," Cloud chimed in. "I remember the first time I snuck out to hang with Axel." Cloud shook his head and laughed. "I wasn't as nervous as you."

Naminé was silent. Roxas smirked, knowing he had won the battle. "It's not like we're going to do anything illegal," he said, trying to put Naminé at ease. Then, to tease her, he added, "At least, not really."

Naminé glared at him. "Not funny," she snapped. So what if she had never snuck out before? Naminé couldn't imagine doing so. It was too risky. After all, Naminé always tried to be "the good girl", even if it meant absolutely no social life. It was safer then being a party girl, at least. Immediately her phone brightened in the darkness of the Rolls Royce. Greeted by the _One New Message_ sign, she opened her newest text.

**From: Kairi **_at 11:47 p.m. 12/31_  
hey nam! did u get my "present" yet? ;)

Naminé blinked, then replied with a _???? no, what is it??_

A few moments later, Kairi responded back with, _i told roxas 2 give it 2 u!_

Naminé turned to Roxas. "What was it Kairi wanted you to give me?" she asked. Her blue eyes were bright in the light of her phone.

"What?" Roxas' eyes stayed glued to his iPhone, his fingers continuing to tap the screen. Naminé made a face and repeated her question. "Oh. I dunno, I forgot." Roxas switched to a new App and began a very loud, very noisy, very irritating round of Tap Tap Revenge. Naminé snatched the phone away. "Hey!" Roxas cried, watching the phone leave his hands. "I was in the middle of something!"

Naminé ignored him. "You can't just 'forget' something! What did Kairi have you bring?"

"I forgot!" Roxas glared at her. "Jeez! Calm down, would ya?"

"Hey, lovebirds. Shut up, we're here."

Naminé pushed past Roxas and looked out the window. Outside it was a mess of screaming teens, bright lights, and cups strewn all over the ground. "What the - ROXAS! You can't expect me to get out of the car for this!" Naminé's voice was panicky.

"Why not?" Roxas raised his eyebrows and took his phone back from Naminé's shaking hand. She didn't notice.

"I...I just _can't_ - I'm not a party person! - is that _beer_?" Naminé's innocent blue eyes widened as she saw two guys carrying a keg into the house. Another guy followed them, two six packs in his arms.

"Most likely," Roxas smirked. "Thirsty?"

"What - NO! That's disgusting! Roxas - I am not getting out of this car! Cloud - you know this is bad! Take me home, my mom is going to find out sometime soon - you can't let me get out there, it's...that's...it's wrong! I - "

"For Godsakes, Naminé, live a little, why don't you? Shit - you're 15, this is supposed to be the greatest time of your life." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just stick with me and you'll be fine, ok? Stop being a goody-goody for once. I promise nothing's going to happen - like some senior guy is going to throw himself on you. Now get out of the car." Roxas opened the door and climbed out, waiting.

"But...I...Cloud! You can't - "

"Sorry, Nam. Me, Yuffie, and Axel are heading out to Traverse Town a little after 12. I can't babysit." Cloud smiled. "Hurry up, you'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Naminé climbed out of the car. Roxas shut the door and waved to Cloud as the Rolls Royce disapeared down the street. Roxas turned to Naminé and immediately began laughing.

"What?" Naminé snapped, her blond brows furrowing together.

"You look like you're a little kid about to go visit the dentist. Put on a brave face, 'kay?" Roxas chuckled.

Naminé attempted to put on a "brave face." Roxas laughed again. "Forget it. Stick with me, it'll be fun. Just act cool and you'll blend right in." He looked at her expectantly. "How much can you take in?"

Naminé looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"How many shots of alcohol can you drink before getting drunk?"

"I...I've never..."

Roxas slapped his hand to his face. "You've _never_ taken a shot?" He shook his head. "Well, don't have more then two, unless you wanna put yourself up to be raped."

Naminé made a face. "Comforting." She looked around. "Who's house are we at?"

"A friend of mine, Riku Rukyo. You know him?"

"No." Naminé said. "I don't think so. What's he look like?"

"Tall. Long silver hair. He's buff, too. He's been on the Varsity Blitzball team since freshman year." Roxas quipped.

He _sounded_ familiar. "Is he a sophomore, like us?"

"Nah, he's a junior." Roxas glanced back at the house. "Come on, we should head in." He smirked at Naminé's terrified expression. "Just take my hand, it'll be all right." Roxas smiled in a more gentle way. Naminé could see the boy - the boy away from the public eye, the boy away from his adoring fans - hidden somewhere beneath this handsome mess start to show.

She breathed in deeply and took his hand.

-

**RxN**

**-**

"Oooh, Roxas! Playin' the nerd girls now, are we?"

Roxas turned to the offender, his smirk widening. "At least I came with a girl, Hayner."

The brown eyed blond laughed and eyed Roxas and Naminé's intertwined hands. Naminé immediately pulled her hand back, her face turning bright red. "Fair enough." he said to Roxas. He turned to Naminé. "You're Olette's friend. Tell her hey for me, 'kay?" Not waiting for an answer, Hayner took a swig from his cup and wandered off, his red tie swishing as he walked.

"Why is everyone so dressed up?" Naminé whispered to Roxas as a girl in a silky red number brushed past them, laughing hysterically. She was obviously drunk.

"The party was a last minute thing," Roxas whispered back, nodding at some girls who waved at him from across the room. "Most of the kids just snuck out from whatever lame party they had to go to. Kind of like we did."

"ROXAS!" a giggly, high pitched voice cried out. Lylah emerged from the crowd, two cups of beer in her hands. She was swaying. Naminé backed up. "Roxas," Lylah giggled again. "I knew you'd come, you stupid little drunk - HIC! - you always show up if beer's - HIC! - involved," Lylah finished off one of the cups, then tossed it over her shoulder. "You want some?" she asked, offering Roxas her other cup of beer. Roxas took it, taking a sip.

Lylah turned to Naminé. "Hey - I know you!" Lylah giggled. "You're that - HIC! - dorky blond - HIC! - in music class, huh? Huh? You are, right? HIC! You're always doodling - HIC! - in the corner." Lylah stumbled, then fell back onto the couch. A few moments later, it seemed she was asleep. Naminé couldn't stop staring at her.

Roxas simply laughed and said, "Come on, this cup has Lylah's lip prints all over it," he eyed a pink lipstick stain around the edge of the cup.

"Roxas," Naminé said uneasily. "I don't drink..."

"Because you've never had one," Roxas said, breezily. "Come on." He led Naminé to the keg and got her a small cup. "One." Roxas said, gravely. "Try _one_." Naminé stared at the cup. _It's only one. Just one. One._ She sighed, took the cup, and took a sip. _Eww!_

"That," Naminé coughed, setting the cup down. "Was _disgusting._" Roxas laughed and took Naminé's cup.

"Tastes ok to me," he smiled. "Let's get some food - I'm starving." Roxas looked around, then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Riku! Yo, Rukyo!" A tall boy looked their way and smiled, making his way over. Naminé recognized him - wasn't he Sora's friend?

"Hey, Rox. Glad you could make it." He nodded towards Naminé. "Hey. I'm Riku."

"Naminé," the blond said, shyly.

Riku turned back to Roxas. "'Sup, Hikari?"

"Can I raid your kitchen? Me and Naminé - " Naminé tingled when he said her name. " - haven't eaten anything in hours."

"Sure, go ahead," Riku said. "You know the way." Riku's front door opened and another bunch of kids came in. "I should probably meet up with the other kids. See you guys later."

"Come on," Roxas said to Naminé. They snaked their way through the crowd into Riku's spacious kitchen. Roxas rifled through the cupboards. "They have some Top Ramen. You want some?"

Anything sounded good to Naminé. "Sure," she said. "Where's the kettle? I'll get some water started."

Roxas pursed his lips. "It's probably on the stove. That's where they left it last time I was over."

Naminé found the maroon colored kettle and filled it with water.

"Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, setting the kettle down on the stove.

"You know that thing Kairi wanted me to give you?"

Naminé stopped in her tracks. "Yes?" she said, her heart thumping.

"It was...a kiss," Roxas laughed nervously.

"WHAT?" Naminé cried, nearly turning over the kettle.

"Yeah," He said, his eyes on the blond. "Awkward, huh? Ha."

"Very," Naminé said, shaking her head. The nerve of Kairi - interfering in her love life! "Please don't. Consider it a favor to me." She turned the knob to _High_ and went over to see how well Roxas was getting along.

Currently, the blond was struggling to open the seasoning packets. Naminé stifled a giggle, then took one and pinched the edge. She tore open the packet and dumped it into one of the Top Ramen cups.

Roxas stared. "How did you _do_ that?"

"It says 'tear here'," Naminé pointed.

"Oh. Ok," Roxas grinned. "I've never really cooked anything."

"Me either," Naminé said, ripping open another packet. She handed it to Roxas who emptied it into the other Top Ramen cup. "Unless you count cereal. Or toast."

"_I'd_ count that," Roxas said. He gathered up the now empty packets and dumped them in the trash bin. "I can't even make toast without burning it. And don't get me started on cereal."

"What about cereal?" Naminé asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's nothing," Roxas looked away.

"Tell me!" Naminé said. "Now you've got me curious."

Roxas looked at her, then took a big swig of beer like it would help him. "Fine. But you need to promise not to laugh."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Promise."

Roxas laughed. "'Kay. Well, once when I was younger I tried making my parents breakfast for their anniversary. I was about seven, I think." He shook his head. "Anyway, I snuck into the kitchen really early in the morning. I got my favorite cereal - Apple Jacks - and some milk and made two bowls of cereal. When they woke up I showed them." Roxas paused.

"And?" Naminé prodded, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh, it wasn't milk." Roxas coughed. "Let's leave it at that."

Naminé giggled.

"Hey!" Roxas said. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry," Naminé grinned. "I couldn't help it. You're face was so..."

"Cute?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Naminé blushed. Before she could answer, the kettle went off. Turning away, Naminé twisted the knob and swiftly poured hot water into the ramen cups. Roxas watched her, deep in thought.

Naminé slipped the plastic forks from their plastic covering and handed one to Roxas. "Here...Roxas?"

The skater's eyes were glazed over. Naminé glanced at him. "Roxas! Hellloooo, earth to Roxas."

Roxas looked at Naminé, blankly. "What?"

"Here," Naminé tossed a fork at him. "The ramen should be ready." She opened her cup of noodles and started poking her fork into the soft noodles. She twirled some onto her fork and took a bite.

Roxas fiddled with the fork, silent. "Naminé," he said. "Do you think it's possible...for two people to stay together forever?"

Naminé almost choked. "Wh-what?" she asked, wiping soup from her chin.

"I want to know your opinion," Roxas said, looking at the blond intensely.

Naminé stopped eating and put her fork down. She glanced at her cuticles, then spoke, "I think so, if you meet the right person." Naminé said, softly. "I mean, you can't expect the ride to be perfect, that's for sure. But...I think if you work hard enough, you'll be able to stay together." She looked up to find Roxas staring at her, then blushed. "I-I think I've been reading too many romance novels," Naminé giggled nervously.

Roxas was quiet. He shook his head and ate some of his noodles, slurping. "I think you're right," he said. "Thanks, Naminé."

"Why'd you ask?" Naminé wanted to know. She took another bite.

Roxas finished off another mouthful of noodles before answering. "Well, there...was this girl."

"OH MY GAWD, IT'S TWO MINUTES UNTIL MIDNIGHT!"

The whole house started screaming.

"Where the hell's the remote?!" someone cried. "We need to watch the J-Channel New Years Countdown!"

Roxas looked at Naminé. "Wanna watch it?" he asked.

Naminé nodded, then followed Roxas to the crowded living room. "It's stuffy in here," Naminé commented, fanning herself. Roxas agreed. He saw the patio doors open, then got an idea.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. Pulling her through the crowd, Roxas led her to the open doors and shut it behind them.

"Whew," Naminé said, setting her cup of noodles on the railing. "Feels good out here."

"Yeah," Roxas said. He looked at her. "But if you wanted to watch - "

"It's fine," Naminé said quickly. Roxas looked at her so oddly it made her flush. "I mean, I set it on to record...you know, in case..."

"10!" the crowd inside began to shout. Naminé looked away from Roxas. "9! 8!"

She could feel him stepping closer, and found it odd that she was moving towards him as well.

"7! 6!"

He could feel her shivering. He reached out and took her cold hand, giving it a squeeze.

"5!"

A _little _step closer.

"4!"

Her head went to rest on his shoulder.

"3!"

He brought her closer to him.

"2!"

She looked up at him.

"1!"

He looked down on her, then whispered in her ear, "Happy New Years, Naminé."

The cheering inside was blaringly loud. She smiled. "Happy New Years, Roxas."

**End Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Author's Note - **VERY IMPORTANT TO READ -  
An update, finally. At least I got it up :P (sigh) You guys must think I'm a terrible person to keep you waiting /: I'm really sorry! To be honest, I had, like, NO time to go on FF & keep writing the story. So when I finally did finish, I was a little hesitant. Is this really what I want? I have half a mind to just delete this story because when I first started it, I was so childish - I knew nothing about writing.

So should I just delete this? I'm having serious thoughts.

Anyways, **B I G NEWS !!! **Alongside this story, I will be publishing another story! (: It's a long fic & the pairing will be my OTP: Roxas & Naminé! :D Now don't worry for those who are Hayner & Olette/Sora & Kairi fans, I have a handful of Haynette/Sokai ideas in my head just waiting to be put on paper. I have the story pretty much ready, but it won't be coming out for a while. Don't worry, this story is still my first priority so if something needs to be updated, this will come first.

CHAPTER HINT!  
If you've been reading the previous chapter hints about "the girl", there was another one in here! When Roxas was asking Naminé if she thought two people could stay together forever, who was he talking about? Remember, he said, "Well, there...was this girl." Keep reading to find out (:

**Sora:** Boy, are you late in posting!

**RFL:** -.- stfu, Sora.

**Roxas:** Yeah, you so are!

**RFL:** (snaps fingers)

**Axel:** Burn baby burn! (throws flames at Sora & Roxas)

**RFL:** (:

Speaking of RFL, I might be changing my pen name! Randomness Fer Life gets so old. -.-  
I'd ask for a vote, but I'm afraid some people would steal them & wouldn't give me a chance. _  
So I'd like some ideas: give 'em to me in a review! Make 'em creative and cute, pleeease.

_One more thing!_ Check out my new website for my FF stuff ~ lemonadeskies. webs. com --no spaces, fyi. (:

**REVIEW! To me, one review is better then three favorites.**


	6. Love Song

**You Are The Music in Me**

**Roxas&Naminé**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise Roxy and Nami would be together! :D Oh, also I don't own the songs featured in here. As not to spoil anything, I won't mention the artists or the song names until the end. ;)

**Author's Note  
**Hooray for updates! I actually got it up within a month :O Amazin', right?! Welllll, the chapter's a bit short but fear not! The next chapter shall make up in length. (: But I hope_ this_ chapter fills your Roxy and Nami fluff. Roxy & Nami...that's my latest name obssesion. xD Isn't it cute though?! Eeek. Reading RxN fanfics lately has reminded me of how cute they are and how much I love them.

**FAITHFUL, AMAZING, REVIEWERS! **_they are sooo much better then yours! :D  
_Lady Snowstorm (first reviewer! thanks muchly~!), MsKittyCullen, xoxoTwilight269, mmhmmm, Styloz, Caitlyn-4479, Shadow, Kit-Kat Wafer, iluvkingdomheartz, Sunshine to the Heart, Destination's d e s t i n y, BlackRoseMuffin, Akane Naomi, iPrincess, Warriorcat's Spirit, midnight-heart, AonAllStars, & -x-sonicSPEED-x-. Thank you all!

All right, ready? Set! READ!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Write Me A Love Song**

"You mean to tell me, he _didn't_ give you a kiss?!" Kairi was outraged.

Naminé took out the last sweater from her suitcase and hung it inside her closet. It was good to be back at Twilight High, but Kairi was getting on her nerves. "You mean to tell me, you _dared_ interfere in my love life?" Naminé shot back. She crossed her arms.

"Well if you wouldn't make a move, who would?" Kairi asked. She folded another t-shirt she had gotten at Christmas and put it away in her drawer. Naminé shrugged and continued to unpack her clothes.

"Sucks that 'Lette had to move out," Naminé sighed, glancing at the empty space where her other best friend's bed used to be. Twilight High had expanded and now had enough room for the students to have only one roommate. Her head throbbed. _Ow._

"I know," Kairi agreed. "Don't worry, she's just two doors over." Kairi held up a red tank top. "Nami, what do you think of this? My aunt sent it to me," Kairi's aunt was a fashion designer. Currently featured on _Japan Style_ magazine, her aunt had thought it wonderful to send Kairi tons of new clothes for Christmas.

"Cute," Naminé nodded. "I like the little angel at the strap."

Kairi pursed her lips. "It's just so..._red_."

"Like your hair?" Naminé teased, giggling.

"Ha ha." Kairi stuck out her tongue and threw a stray sock at Naminé.

Knock knock. "Hey! You guys in there or what?!"

Kairi hurried to answer the door. "Hey, 'Lette!" She threw her arms around the brunette and squeezed violently. Olette responded with a hug just as tight. They giggled. Olette peeked around Kairi's shoulder to see a guilty Naminé sneaking for the bathroom.

"Naminé Hanazono, you get back here!" she cried, pulling away from Kairi. Olette gave a giggly Naminé a hug, who returned it. "Don't think you can escape a famous Olette hug!" she shook her head playfully.

"Don't you mean _infamous_?" Naminé giggled.

Olette rolled her eyes, giggling. "Shut up, Nam," she said cheerfully. Naminé responded by lying down on her bed and grabbing a magazine, flipping through it's contents. Olette looked around the room. "Well, I guess this is goodbye to this place." she chuckled. "I just need my lamp and I'm set in my new room."

"Who's your roommate?" Naminé asked. She rubbed two fingers at her temple. "My head is killing me." Kairi frowned, concerned. Naminé shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Some girl named Selphie," Olette shrugged. "She seems ok. Just a freshman, that's all."

"Aw," Naminé crooned. "Poor Olette."

Olette laughed. "It won't be too bad. She really likes the color yellow, which will go good with my orange decor." Olette went to the corner of the room and unplugged her orange lamp, wrapping the cord around its pole. "I'll see you guys later," she paused. "By the way Nami, I overheard someone saying that Miss Katazami might get a pink slip."

"A pink slip?" Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"You know, when the teacher's get laid off from their job." Kairi explained. "Really, 'Lette? When did you hear this?"

"When I was coming up the stairs," Olette informed. She glanced at Naminé's face which looked stricken. "I'm sure it's just a rumor, Nam." Olette hesitated. "Just a rumor."

-

**RxN**

**-**

"Why so serious?" Roxas chided, looking at Naminé's forlorn expression.

"Guess you haven't heard," Naminé mumbled, sitting down and putting her head on her binder. She was feeling a little dizzy.

"_What_?" Roxas asked. "You finally grew a spine?" Roxas teased.

Naminé glared at him. "Not funny." She told Roxas about what Olette had heard.

He grew serious. "Yikes," he shook his head. "I'll ask her about that later. We have practice today." he reminded her, as if she didn't remember. The final bell rang and Roxas was distracted by Lylah waving her arms and asking how his break was.

Lost in thought, Naminé glanced at her binder, as if it held the answer. She flipped it open and turned to a blank page. Doodling, Naminé began to wonder what would happen if the contest was called off. Would Roxas stop talking to her? What if things went back to they way they had been...when she was just another face in the crowd in his eyes?

_Maybe some things aren't meant to be..._

-

**RxN**

**-**

"Nam, are you _sure_ you're ok?" Kairi set her glasses down uncertainly. She was writing a new song and the lunch table was littered with pages. "You don't look good."

"Fine, fine," Naminé mumbled, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. Her turkey sandwich was left untouched. "Just a headache, I told you already." She took a sip of water, blinking hard.

"You said that yesterday!" Olette pointed out. "A headache shouldn't last that long."

Sora put down his fork. "I have to agree with Olette. Maybe you should go to the nurse, Naminé. You don't want this to turn worse, you know." He wiped soy sauce from his mouth. Naminé sighed, closing her eyes. The noise from the cafeteria was bothering her.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's nothing."

Sure didn't feel like nothing.

**-**

**RxN**

**-**

"I _told_ you."

"Shut up, Kairi."

"I _told_ you."

"Shut _up_, Kairi."

"I _told _you."

"I _know_."

Naminé sighed as Kairi felt her forehead. She then proceeded to inspect Naminé's weary face. "Stop," Naminé rolled her eyes. "Nurse Redu just said it was the flu. I don't have polio or anything."

Kairi mumbled something under her breath, grabbing the damp washcloth she had prepared and pressed it against Naminé's forehead. It was the way Kairi's mother had done to her when she had the flu.

It was 7:30 the next morning. School would start in fifteen minutes, but Kairi was stalling. "So your tea's going to be right here on the stand." Kairi said, nodding toward the steaming green mug that sat on Naminé's nightstand. "I rented a few movies for you to watch. There in the drawer so you don't have to move much to get them. I'll come back at lunch to check on you, ok?" Kairi smiled gently.

Naminé's eyes watered. "Thanks, Kai. You're a great friend." She smiled weakly. "And you'll be a great mom when you get older." Naminé sneezed, then moaned. Her whole body was aching.

Kairi planted a quick kiss on Naminé's forehead in a motherly insinct. "See you later, Nami. Try to get some shut-eye."

Naminé nodded lazily, then closed her eyes as Kairi left, shutting the door quietly. Naminé suddenly opened her eyes. The smell of the tea was so strong and mouth watering. She reached for the green mug and took a sip. Before long, the whole cup was empty. Naminé's stomach felt warm. Surprised at how exhausted she felt, Naminé fell right asleep.

Hours later - it seemed like minutes to Naminé - she was being woken up.

"Nam? Nam, wake up..."

Naminé forced her eyes open, squinting. "K-Kairi? Olette?" She blinked a few times, rubbing the sleepies out of her eyes. Naminé sat up in bed. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"12:32, we came here as fast as we could," Kairi said. She was opening a small container.

Olette was behind her, twisting the cap off a water bottle. "Here, drink some of this," Olette instructed. Naminé took the water bottle.

"What's that?" Naminé asked, wiping her mouth and handing the bottle back to Olette. She was referring to the container Kairi had.

"I asked the lunch ladies to fix you something," Kairi smiled. "Look! Your favorite - chicken porridge."

Naminé's stomach growled.

"It's all heated up and warm," Kairi said, handing it to Naminé. Kairi dug through her backpack and pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside was a spoon with flowers on the handle and several napkins. Once Naminé was set up, Olette patted Naminé on the head.

"Eat up, Nami." She smiled. "We'll be back as soon as school gets out."

"'Kay." Naminé mumbled. She looked up at them and smiled brightly. "Thanks."

**- **

**RxN**

**-**

"How are you feeling?"

"Much, _much_ better." Naminé twisted her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"You _look_ better," Kairi teased, pulling her uniform shirt on. "Two days in bed. Lucky duck."

"It's not luck when you can't even move without something hurting," Naminé sneezed. "Nurse Redu said I should take one more day off, just in case." The blond giggled. "I wasn't going to argue."

"You're lucky you don't have make-up work," Kairi said. "You said thanks to 'Lette for getting your stuff, right?"

"Yup," Naminé nodded. She flopped back on the bed, picking up a nearby magazine. Flipping through the contents, Naminé said, "Strange that I didn't have anything in Music, though. I was sure Miss Katazami was going to assign me something since I couldn't practice vocals today." She shrugged.

"Music, huh?" Kairi giggled. "Seems like you're missing more then the homework."

"Shut up, Kairi," Naminé rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I'm sick or I'd come after you."

Kairi laughed. "Oops, ten minutes until bell. I'd better get going." She turned to Naminé. "Bye, Nami! See you after school."

"After school? What about lunch...?"

"Oh. Um, I have 'Lette dropping off your food. I have to...make up a test in Mr. Kito's class." Kairi said quickly.

"Ah. 'Kay then, see you."

-

**RxN**

-

"Naminé. Naminé? Naminé."

Naminé turned over in her soft bed and smacked her lips. "Not now 'Lette...my bed's _so_ warm..."

A laugh. "Naminé. Wake up."

Naminé pulled the covers up over her head. "Stay away from me...I'll infect you with my germsies."

"Germsies?" Another laugh. Olette tugged at the blanket. "Come on, Naminé...wake up."

"Uff." Naminé allowed the blanket to trail off. She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly. "What is it, O - "

Roxas?

" - Lette...?"

"Hey there, sleepy head," Roxas grinned down at her.

"Roxas?! What are you..."

"Man, how late do you sleep in? _Someone_ has a lazy streak. Guess the germsies infected your brain, right?" Roxas laughed, delighted by Naminé's confused expression. "I swear, you must have been sleeping for - "

"How did you get in here without your...drag?" Naminé giggled at the memory. That was something she'd never get used to.

Roxas pulled out a folded piece of paper and waved it around like a flag. "Scored a pass. Miss Katazami asked me to give you your homework, since none of your friends stopped by for it."

Naminé was stunned. Darn Kairi and Olette for their matchmaking determination! No wonder she hadn't gotten any homework from the class. They had specifically planned this out...just so Naminé and Roxas could spend a little more time together. Naminé sighed. On one hand, it was totally uncalled for them to just butt into her love life and try to spark it. On the other hand, it wasn't like she was doing anything herself that would help her out with guys.

"But it's lunch..."

"Like I have anything better to do." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Nothing ever happens at lunch. Besides, Axel isn't here today. He ditched with some of his senior friends."

"Axel?"

"He's my best friend." Roxas smiled. "He helped me out a lot. Especially with..." He stopped abrupty. "Uh, nevermind." He dug through his black backpack and pulled out his binder. He opened it up and handed Naminé a sheet of paper.

"Write a short song/poem. This assignment is worth twenty points. Music is not needed to accompany this. You will, however, need to make sure it has a beat and melody you can sing along too." Naminé read. She looked up at Roxas. "What kind of song?"

"There's a lot of types. But the one Miss Katazami wants us to write is a poem or song that has a romantic or sentimental text." He shrugged. "It was pretty easy, if you think like a girl."

"What was - hey! What do you mean 'think like a girl'?"

Roxas smirked at her. "Girls are always into that romantic crap, right? Just think of what a girl wants - sparkly eyes, deep voice." He laughed out loud. "Believe me, I've had enough girlfriends forcing me to watch all those chick flicks to know what girls dream about."

Naminé glared at him. "Don't generalize girls like that. Some of those chick flicks are so lame and cheesy, that's not what most girls are like."

Roxas held up his hands and shook his head. "Hey, just kiddin'." He smiled a little.

Naminé ignored him. "So what was your song?"

Roxas coughed. "Uh, I didn't make one."

"Then what's this?" Naminé pulled out a sheet of paper titled _Song Assignment_. There was a big red A and a smiley face next to the title.

Roxas turned ketchup red. "Hey! Give that back!"

Naminé held it out of reach. "No way! I'm reading this!"

Roxas paused, then lunged for the paper. "Give it!"

Naminé shrieked, then bounded off the bed and into the bathroom. "Too late!" She locked the bathroom door and leaned against it.

Roxas banged the door. "Naminé - _stop_. Give it back!"

Naminé ignored him.

-

**Into Your Arms** by Roxas Hikari

I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into,  
Into your arms  
(Into your arms)

Oh she's slippin' away.  
I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say.  
All the things she does.  
Make it seem like love.  
If it's just a game. (Just a game)  
Then I like the way that we play.

-

Naminé unlocked the door and stepped outside. Roxas jumped off the bed and snatched the paper away. Naminé's expression was hard to figure out. Roxas decided it was a bad thing. "Don't laugh at it," Roxas mumbled. "Stupid, I know."

"No!"

Roxas looked at Naminé, eyes wide. "What?"

"Roxas, that...that was _amazing_." Naminé gaped at him. "I loved it! How did you come up with that?"

Roxas studied her. "You really liked it?" Naminé nodded. Roxas broke into a grin. "Thanks, that means a lot. I just kinda let myself write it out. Then I edited it a little and took some stuff out, put some stuff in." He shrugged. "It was really easy."

"You have _got_ to help me with mine," Naminé said, taking the paper back. She read it over again.

"Sure," Roxas smiled. "But it's really easy, actually. Think of it like your art. I'm pretty sure at least once you started doodling and then your doodles turned into something awesome and bigger then you expected. That's how it kinda is. Keep your expectations low and just start writing."

Naminé unzipped her bag, settling on her bed. She pulled out a piece of loose-leaf paper and a black ballpoint pen. She looked at Roxas. "Just start writing. Ok." She stared hard at the paper, her pencil hovering above the paper.

Roxas stifled a laugh. "Maybe I should help you start off."

-

**RxN**

**-**

**You Belong With Me** by Naminé Hanazono

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you're fine but I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

-

"Wow!" Naminé gasped. "I can't believe we wrote that!"

Roxas smiled. "_You_ wrote that, Naminé. You're a natural." The final lunch bell rang. "Whoops. Better get to class." He collected his things and headed for the door. Suddenly, he paused and turned back to Naminé. "Feel better, Naminé. See you tomorrow."

_Click_. He was gone.

Naminé fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Roxas..." she whispered. "I wish you belonged with me."

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer #2:** I don't own the songs 'Into Your Arms' by The Maine or 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. However, they're both _amazing_ songs, so check 'em out if you never have!

**Author's Note  
**Hello again! (: Thanks for reading chapter six~! I'm soooo psyched I finally got it out. Now I can concentrate on my new story (:  
I appreciate everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers who have reviewed every single chapter, I love you guys~!  
Expect the next chapter to come out _maybe_ near the end of July or early August. I'm trying to write the first chapter of the new story. Hopefully soon.

**Roxas:** Can you believe me and Naminé are going to be in another story together?! (has hearts for eyes)

**Sora:** Well...what about me & Kairi?

**Roxas:** Who cares? Everyone loves me & Nami more C:

**Hayner:** Hey! What about me & Olette?! We're ADORABLE together!

**Sora:** (gigglesnort) Hayner said _adorable._ Tehe.

**Riku:** (facepalm)

CHAPTER HINT!  
_yes, there was another one in here xD  
_Roxas said, "He helped me out a lot. Especially with..." He stopped abrupty. "Uh, nevermind."  
Ooh la la! What was THAT about?! Don't worry. Next chapter will explain a lot about the girl.

Be sure to check out my website: lemonadeskies(dot)webs(dot)com

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** people who favorite but don't review make me sad D:

Also...

**POLL~! I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO THIS** (:  
If I get my new story up, would you read it? Tell me in a review!

_Also..._I'm changing my name to lemonadeskies. What do you think?


	7. Bitter Notes

**You Are The Music in Me**

**Roxas&Naminé**

**Disclaimer:** One day...the world will find out I _don't _own Kingdom Hearts. One day.

**Author's Note  
**Not much to say here, since I don't want to spoil anything. :X Just make sure to read the end author's note! BTW, it pisses me off when I get, like, no reviews ): Because I worked so hard to get this up (I/E: staying up until three just to write this!)

**The Best-est Reviewers! **_I want to give each of you a big hug._  
MissKittyCullen (first reviewer! Thank you so much!), Akane Naomi, iPrincess, NightmarishlyAesthetic, IL0VEAnime65, AonAllstars, Lady Snowstorm, Caitlyn-4479, xoxoTwilight269, midnight-heart, Mauve Rune, BlackRoseMuffin, Kiome-Yasha, -x-sonicSPEED-x-, FALLING-ANGEL24, Malcom Yuy, Midnight Hell, SaphireWaves, lemoncherrylove, & Handwritten._  
_

Shorter then I wanted, but better then I expected! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: They Cried Bitter Notes**

Naminé tugged anxiously on her tie, nervously watching the clock.

There were only a few more hours until rehearsal. Naminé was _not_ looking forward to it at _all. _All through the day she was sweating and anxious, completely _terrified. Why?_ she had questioned herself during a small trip to the bathroom. _Why am I so nervous?_ She had done rehearsal before. But not like this.

Today was the first dress rehearsal.

That meant going up on stage, with thirty-something other eyes staring up at her and Roxas, each one waiting for her to mess up. She couldn't do it. She'd rather much prefer what they'd been doing all along: singing just the two of them - her and Roxas - in front of Miss Katazami and _only_ Miss Katazami.

"Naminé?" Kairi said softly. "Nam? We're going to be there for you, ok?"

"Mmmph." Naminé mumbled, forcing the last drops of her second water bottle down. Her throat was very, very dry.

"You don't have to be nervous!" Olette bumped her shoulder against Naminé's. "From what Kai told us, you rock."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. The spiky-haired brunette was the latest addition to their lunch table. "Besides, it's not like you're going to be singing in the actual competition yet, where there's going to be waaaay more people - "

"Sora!" Kairi hissed, elbowing him.

"Thanks, guys," Naminé groaned, crushing her empty water bottle.

"If you're worried about Lylah doing something completely stupid, you don't have to worry. Me and Kairi have you covered." Olette grinned. "And Sora will take care of any _male_ that bothers you." She poked Sora on his cheek.

"Definitely!" Sora smiled childishly.

Naminé giggled. "I'm going to get some more water."

"Get me a juice box?" Kairi asked, handing Naminé a dollar.

"Grape?" Naminé called over her shoulder.

"You know me so well," Kairi chuckled.

Naminé hurried to the end of the lunch line. She grabbed a cold water and a small grape juice. Naminé pressed the water against her cheek and shivered slightly as the coolness touched her warm cheek.

After paying for the drinks, Naminé headed for the table. As she neared the famous "popular" table, she heard her name being mentioned:

"Naminé's going to suck at singing, I know it."

Her insides froze. Her heart stopped. Her legs felt like lead. _Keep walking. Keep walking._ She held back a sob, rapidly blinking back tears. _You're stronger then this,_ she lied to herself. _Stronger. _"Here Kairi," she said, handing her friend the juice box.

"Naminé?" Kairi jumped up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Naminé smiled softly. "I'm just a little tired. You know, recovering from the flu."

"O-ok," Kairi slowly sat back down.

"I'm going to the restroom," Naminé informed. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and waved. "See you at rehearsal."

-

**RxN**

**-**

Where could she go?

Naminé decided to head to the side of the school, near the big cherry tree. She sucked in a breath, making sure no one was around to see her, and quickly ran for the tree. She sunk down under its shade, leaning her head against the thick trunk of the tree. She studied her surroundings, wondering why she never came out here before. It was peaceful, quiet. Her head tilted to the side and she saw a carving. Getting up, Naminé leaned in to inspect it.

_R + X Forever_

She ran a finger over it. "Who's R?" she whispered. "And who's X?" Whoever they were, they seemed to be very happy. The words were inside a big heart. Naminé bit her lip, studying the handwriting. It seemed _so_ familiar...

"Who's out here?"

Naminé gasped, her hand flying over her mouth.

A boy with blue/black hair that fell into his eyes peered at her from around the tree. As he pushed his long hair away from his face, Naminé caught dark blue eyes, filled with wonder and mystery. Eyes that had seen more then he let on.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't - "

The boy slumped down against the tree, pulling out a book. Completely ignoring Naminé, he flipped through a few pages to a specific one with a dark red bookmark.

He was fascinating.

Shyly, Naminé asked, "What are you reading?"

He looked up. "Oliver Twist." His voice rumbled.

Naminé's eyes widened. "O-oh! I've read that."

He suddenly set the book down. "Really?"

Naminé nodded. "I read it in ninth grade. It was a really rainy afternoon and I was stuck in the library."

"Hm." He tapped his long fingers against the hard black cover thoughtfully.

"I'm Naminé," the blond artist introduced with a shy smile.

"Zexion." The boy replied.

All too soon, the bell rang. Naminé got up and collected her things. "A-aren't you going to class?" she wanted to know.

Zexion shook his head. "I'd rather read."

"Ok," Naminé said hesitantly. So, he was a bookworm class ditcher? How odd.

She took one last glance at the etching on the tree and left, her blond hair rustling in the slight breeze.

Zexion shook his head and buried his nose in his book. "Roxas was right. She is different."

-

**RxN**

**-**

"I can't do it," Naminé whispered. Only two more pairs and she and Roxas would be next.

"Calm down," Roxas whispered back. "You'll be fine. It's not that bad."

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to _so badly._ But she couldn't. Her mind suddenly pulled out the strange boy from earlier. Zexion. "Roxas," she said. "Do you know someone named...Zexion?" she asked, trying the name out on her lips. It suited him: something different, mysterious. Roxas turned to her, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Zexion?" he asked. "Of course I know him! He used to be my tutor in eight grade."

"Is he...nice?" Naminé wondered.

"Kind of. He's sorta blunt. Doesn't really care about what people think of him. People think he's weird so he doesn't have a lot of friends," Roxas explained. He glanced at Naminé suspiciously. "Why?"

"I met him today," Naminé rubbed her arm. _Oliver Twist._ His voice had been so low.

"He's a good guy," Roxas assured. "Just misunderstood." He raised an eyebrow. "You like him?"

"NO!" Naminé cried, causing people to turn and look. She blushed. "He's not my type." _Although he had nice hair_, she smiled at the thought. They were better taken care of then her own blond locks, something she was ashamed to admit. She casually brought a strand of hair up to her nose and sniffed. Kiwis.

"Not your type, huh?" Roxas rubbed his chin. "So what _is_ your type?"

"Er," Naminé stared at the floor. "I...I don't..."

"Girls," Roxas shook his head. "You females can never make up your mind, I swear."

Naminé glared at him. Her stomach did a 360 flip as she noticed there was only one more pair until they had to go on. "I feel sick." she mumbled.

"Again?" Roxas teased, bumping her shoulder with his.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "I'm serious, Roxas. If I don't - "

She froze as Roxas quickly kissed her on the cheek. Naminé gasped, "I...you...we..."

Roxas laughed. "If that shuts you up, I should do it more often."

Naminé was still in shock as Roxas continued to laugh. The skater was doubled over with laughter, tears escaping his eyes.

_Roxas kissed me. ME!_ Naminé's brain couldn't handle that. Her whole body had shut down. _I mean...it was on the cheek but still..._

"I swear, Naminé, you are the funniest girl ever," Roxas chuckled as he wiped his eyes. "Look at you! You're in shock!" He began cracking up again, slapping his knee and throwing his head back.

_He...kissed me. He KISSED me. WHAT THE HELL-_

"Ow!" Roxas yelped.

"Why did you _kiss me?!_" Naminé yelled, beating her fists against him. "WHY?!"

"God, Naminé! Calm down, _ow!_ It was only on the cheek!"

"That was _my_ cheek," Naminé replied, furious. Lame excuse, but it would work. For now. "Not _yours!_ MINE!" she gave him a final punch in the stomach.

"I think you busted my organs," Roxas whimpered.

Naminé simply crossed her arms. She refused to look at him for two reasons; one: She was blushing, _badly._ And two: If he studied her closely, he would have found out that she _liked_ it. Naminé refused to let him know. Boys like Roxas...she shook her head. They were better off not knowing certain things.

"Naminé, we're on," Roxas said, tugging on her arm. "Naminé, let's go."

The moment Roxas stepped on stage, the crowd exploded. Naminé stared. The crowd, they were all familiar faces. There was Yuffie. Icchi. She recognized a few others. And there in the back! Sora and Olette. Kairi was at the grand piano, flashing her a thumbs up sign. But as she scanned the front row, she saw the faces she dreaded: Lylah and her friends. Each one held a sneer, a look of doubt.

_"Naminé's__ going to suck at singing, I know it."_

Kairi's fingers pressed down fluidly on the piano keys, starting the intro to their song. Someone - Roxas? - handed her a microphone and she grasped it blindly. So many faces. They swirled around madly, and Naminé could hear her ears ringing. The blood was thumping through her ears, and all of a sudden she could feel Kairi and Roxas looking at her.

It was her part. Her turn. Her line!

She raised the microphone to her lips. _Come on! Sing!_ she told herself tearfully. There was no sound coming out. Nothing. The music stopped as Naminé abandoned the microphone. She ran off stage, tears brimming her eyes.

"Naminé!"

She could tell it was Roxas. She continued running, refusing to turn around and meet his eyes. He would see the real her: the girl who was scared of everything. Air, she needed air. The EXIT doors seemed about a mile away. She leaned against the heavy doors and managed to push them open.

Sunshine streaked into her eyes, momentarily blinding her. She stumbled, landing behind the bushes. She caught her breath, her fingers gripping the bright green grass. Her hands shook as she tried to calm herself. She was a coward.

"Naminé! Where are you?"

Roxas! Roxas had come after her!

"Naminé! Naminé!"

And...Sora?

"Where is she?" Sora asked fearfully. "Kairi and Olette are worried..."

"If I knew where she was, don't you think I'd go after her?" Roxas snapped at him, his breathing hard. He had been running, Naminé realized.

"Would you, Roxas?" Sora asked coldly. "Would you _really_ go after her?"

Roxas drew in a breath. "Don't bring the past up, Sora." He growled.

"How can I not?!" Sora suddenly shouted. "Huh? How can I not?! You took her away! _Away_. It's because of you. If she was still here right now, you wouldn't be like this." Naminé realized Sora wasn't talking about her. "You wouldn't be such a jerk to people. YOU'RE the person who did this. YOU did this. YOU - "

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled. Sora was stunned. "You think that was my fault? You think it was my fault she chose me? You think it was _my mistake_ that she chose me over you?" Roxas cried out. "She was my first love, Sora. MY first love. The only person who understood me - and you think it was a mistake that she chose _me?_"

"You never listened to me!" Sora shouted. "I KNEW she would hurt you! But you thought I was jealous. She didn't mean it. She was _lying!_ All this time she was _lying_, and you were too _stupid_ to understand!" Sora sounded like he was choking. "She wasn't _yours._ She was NEVER _yours._ And now she'll never be _anyone's_ because YOU took her away! You KILLED her!"

_Pow!_

Naminé bit back a gasp. Roxas had just punched Sora.

"I didn't KILL her!" Roxas screamed angrily. "She _chose me_ because she _loved me!_ That's something you'll NEVER understand!" Roxas was yelling very loud, it scared Naminé to think this was the boy who had just kissed her a few minutes ago.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't _kill her_ with your _own hands_," Sora screamed back. "YOU made her choose to be with YOU! And when she did, she got _killed _because of it!"

Roxas was silent, staring down at Sora angrily.

"You made her feel _so guilty._ Of course she was going to choose YOU. _YOU_ made her!" Sora was crying. "She went _after you_ and she got KILLED because of YOU!" Sora sobbed louder. "It's _your fault! _Your _own, fucking, fault._"

Roxas' body shook. "You can't say that," he quivered.

Sora didn't say anything, crying loudly and angrily.

"You can't _say that_," Roxas' voice cracked. "You don't know what happened that night. _You can't say that!_" Roxas yelled. He ran off toward the dorms, and all of a sudden he was gone.

Sora was still crying, his sobs now quiet but still full of hate. Naminé got up and walked over to him, kneeling by his side. Sora looked up, his eyes wide.

"N-Naminé," he sniffed. "I-I can..."

Naminé said nothing, simply wrapping her arms around him. Sora continued to cry as he rested his head on her shoulder, hugging Naminé weakly. "She d-didn't love me, Naminé," Sora sobbed. "A-and I never g-got to tell her. She's g-gone."

**End Chapter 7**

**

* * *

Author's Note  
**Cliff hanger! ›:D Sorry it was so short, but was it _dramatic?_ Hmm? Hope it was, since that was what I was aiming for! (: Now you have something to ponder about until the next chapter, hur hur hur. I was just a little to anxious to get this out so I can concentrate on some one-shots & maybe some special _presents_. C: That's right, _presents._ **I'm going to choose one of my faithful reviewers who have reviewed each chapter & write them a special oneshot, with the couple of their choice**. So stick around to find out who it is!

_Chapter Hint:  
_Who is "X"? (So obvious from the "X", LOL but I am not in the mood to make more OC's.) And is that _connected_ with "the girl" that is, according to Sora, _dead?_ Maybe, maybe not. Stick around, it gets even more interesting!

**Hayner:** Haha! Sora _cried._

**Sora:** (blush) Not my fault! Lemonadeskies made me...

**Roxas:** I thought it was sooo cute how Naminé was embarrassed by the kiss (all eyes turn to Naminé)

**Naminé****:** (blushes and keeps drawing)

**Sora:** Roxas is a love sick fool...

**Kairi:** What_'_s wrong with being in love, SORA?

**Sora:** (sweatdrop) Er, nothing, sweetie.

**Hayner:** You're such a slave to her! I'm one of those guys that know how to control and stand up to their girl.

**Olette:** Hayner! Could you get me some lemonade?

**Hayner**: (sheepishly) Yes, dear...

**Lemonadeskies: **(begins raining lemonade)

**Hayner:** (eyetwitch) That's...weird.

Hmm, well that was chapter seven! Hope you liked it ;) Got it out sooner then I expected but I looove writing. C: Plus, I have tons of ideas so I can't wait to get them published.

**READ THIS!** The reviewer who wins a free oneshot with the couple of their choice will be announced next chapter. By the way, _my new story is up!_ It's called, Skateboards & Sketchpads, & it's a Roxy/Nami fic. Go check it out while you're waiting for chapter eight. It's gotten good feedback, so I'm pretty confident. ^-^

**R E V I E W S ,** are the best thing to give me! No favorite or story alert, gimme a review! :)_  
OH!_ And put me on Author Alert, I plan on posting a heck of a lot of stuff soon.

_Special Thanks to: _**AonAllstars**! Thanks for the support & the picture! It got me through this chapter, so you have her to thank. ^^


	8. Soundful Advice

**You Are The Music in Me**

**Roxas&Naminé**

**Disclaimer:** I totally, totally, _totally_ don't own Kingdom Hearts. Darn!

**Author's Note  
**Probably my last update in a long time. I start school tomorrow, sadly. Please enjoy!

**I LOVE YOU!  
**Handwritten (first reviewer, woo!), MsKittyCullen, Kiome-Yasha, Midnight Hell, iPrincess, Caitlyn-4479, elSarah, -x-sonicSPEED-x-, AonAllstars, SaphireWaves, lemoncherrylove, crazyasian45, candyland798, Warriorcat's Spirit, BlackRoseMuffin, NightmarishlyAesthetic, xoxoTwilight269, Unfortunate Events, Antiyaoifan, Akane Naomi, Styloz, midnight-heart, Hero7210, -Gothic-Rainbow-, KeytoDestiny, Wint, Fanfiction Fanatiction, Addicted2Fanfiction, startscribbling12, & amore-amour.

**To Clear Things Up:** Sora & Kairi are **not **dating. I would have mentioned it.

Sorry this is so short. Next one will be longer. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Soundful Advice**

It had been the longest week of her life.

Everywhere she went there were glances and whispers, looks and giggles. She felt like the life was slowly being squeezed out of her. Miss Katazami had been so sweet: she said she understood what Naminé had been going through, she had been in a situation similar. Kairi and Olette—bless them—were true friends. They'd fussed over her and did everything in their power to patch up her battered soul. Sora had been quiet; Naminé didn't have the heart to bring up what had happened. Lylah and her posse were still the worst. Naminé shuddered. No matter where she went it seemed like those hateful green eyes were always on her back. It was horrifying.

And Roxas wasn't there to make it better.

She always spotted him a lunch, hanging out with his friends and laughing, like what had happened a week previous meant nothing to him. But every day he was absent from Music, something that panged deep in her heart. She missed him and his outrageous ideas and giggled sadly as she remembered the memories they had shared: their first duet, Roxas in drag, Christmastime when he had sung her to sleep, New Years, writing a song…

_Stop,_ Naminé told herself, absentmindedly stirring her chopsticks around. If she kept thinking like that, she would start crying. She felt someone poke her arm—Sora—and turned towards him. Suddenly Roxas flashed before her eyes: the hair, the deep blue orbs. She blinked and suddenly he vanished. She was staring at Sora again. Trying to mask her disappointment, Naminé forced a smile and said, "What's up?"

"Would you mind if my friend came to sit with us?" Sora took a sip from his bright orange bendy straw.

"Not at all," Naminé smiled gently.

"Great!" Sora opened up his phone, pulled up a number, and began texting. Naminé watched his fingers slowly punch the letters, hitting delete more than a frequent texter would. Naminé stifled a giggle and quietly dropped her gaze. Within moments she was yet again lost in her own world. Her mind played the most recent Roxas memory.

_The kiss._

Tentatively touching her cheek, Naminé wondered what it would be like if their lips met. His were always so perfect, the softest shade of peach.

"_Naminé," Roxas whispered, his face inches from hers. He had her cornered, and she gazed up at him longingly. He placed a hand on the wall and lowered his face gently towards her. At the last moment, he seemed to pause but continued on. Her lips met his and in that moment, she let out a soft moan of contentment. _

"_Roxas…" she said, caressing his blond spiky hair."I…"_

"Hey! I know you!"

The abrupt interruption caused Naminé to jump. She shook her head and found herself staring up at, not Roxas, but Riku. She blinked her wide eyes at the familiar face. He smiled and set his lunch tray down and took the open seat across from Naminé. All of a sudden her fantasy caught up with her and she blushed madly. _N-Naminé!_ She told herself, shocked. _What in the world is wrong with you?_

"You're Naminé, right?" Riku spooned some food into his mouth.

"Er, yes," Naminé nodded. "And you're Riku."

"Right-o," Riku chuckled, cocking his finger at her. Then he lowered his voice. "I didn't know you were friends with Sora. I thought you hung out with Roxas."

"Eh? I'm friends with both of them…"

"Ah." Riku nodded and chuckled. "You're like me, I see. Never can choose a side," he said, waving at a girl who was seated at another table.

_Never can choose a side._

What did he mean?

-

**RxN**

**-**

The cool breeze was a gift from God: it calmed down her system and helped her think straight. Naminé thought about what Riku has said as she made her way toward the tree. She yearned to talk to someone about this. _Roxas._ Naminé blinked. Where did _he_ come from?

She found herself heading for the Cherry tree. As she neared it, a sight of moppy dark hair clashed with the bright pink petals. Zexion was nestled against the light colored bark, a book in his hands. Quietly, Naminé settled on the other side of the tree, careful not to disturb him.

His eyes never strayed, but he said, "Why are you here?"

Flustered, the blond replied, "Er, I don't know—I can leave if you want—"

"You talk too much."

Red-faced, Naminé shut up and closed her fists tightly. She buttoned the top button on her pea coat and fiddled with her black suede gloves. After a while of silence, Naminé got up to leave: there was no point in staying here if she wasn't welcomed.

"Where are _you_ going?"

The voice surprised her. She turned back to the boy with his nose still in the book. "I was—"

"So tell me." Zexion finally looked up. "How'd you like it?"

"Eh?"

"This." He tapped his book. "Oliver Twist."

"Oh." Naminé blinked. "It was really interesting, for me at least," she added quickly, seeing as how the older boy gave her a wary look. He rubbed his cheek, trying to get some warmth back in his system. Why they were sitting outside under a tree in early February weather was beyond Naminé. "Did you finish it yet?"

He closed the book, marking the page with his thumb. "No, actually."

"O-oh…"

"I thought it was a tad bit boring in the beginning, but I decided to give it another shot since you told me it was pretty good, last week." Zexion returned to his book, his eyes flickering across the page.

"Really?" Naminé asked, curiously. She felt a little braver and looked at him.

"Mm." Zexion nodded.

"So…why are you out here?" Naminé asked. "Its freezing."

"I could ask you the same thing," Zexion replied, his dark eyes narrowed.

"True, but I'm wearing a coat," Naminé said. She motioned to his simple dark blue jacket. It was the only thing he had over his uniform, much to her disbelief.

Zexion smiled slightly. "Touché." He set the book next to him. "I always come out here to read at lunch. Ever since freshman year."

"W-why?"

"Well, when I was a ninth grader, most of my friends were seniors. I knew I didn't have a lot of time with them left anyway, so I opted in spending my lunches here," he explained.

"Are you a senior?" Naminé questioned.

"Nosy." Zexion grinned. "As a matter of fact, no. I'm a junior."

"Oh," Naminé blinked. "Wow, I never would have guessed. You give off some kind of…seniority, I guess."

"Now," Zexion said. "It's your turn."

"Er," Naminé glanced down at her shoes. "I'm kind of…dealing with something that I don't want to be dealing with."

"Ah," Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Avoiding the problem."

"Actually, the problem's avoiding _me_." Naminé chuckled dryly.

Zexion eyed her from the corner of his eye. "Guy problems, I presume."

"You _presumed_ right," she mumbled, resting her chin in her hands.

"When I have a problem, I do something that helps me vent my feelings. You know, like an outlet," Zexion said in his rumbly voice. "Like for me, writing usually helps."

"Good idea," Naminé said slowly. "Well. I like singing," she blushed.

"Singing, huh?" Zexion raised his eyebrows. "Y'know, the annual sophomore-sing-along is coming up," he informed.

"Oh, I don't like singing in front of people." She stared down at her hands.

"It's fun," Zexion allowed himself a half-smile. "I went last year. I didn't sing—but it was great laughing at people making a fool of themselves."

Naminé giggled. "I'll consider it." She pulled her knees up to her chin and tilted her head to the side. Her blond hair fell slightly into her eyes.

"Good." Zexion returned to his book, flipping through the pages. He suddenly stopped. "You know, you remind me of my sister," he said, studying her. The sudden attention made Naminé's cheeks color furiously, her nose turning slight pink from the cold.

"Who?" she asked.

"Xion."

"Xion?" Naminé scratched her head. "That's a really pretty name. What grade is she in?"

Zexion stared coldly at the ground. "She _would_ be in your grade."

"W-would?" Naminé's eyes widened and she mentally punched herself for her stupidity. "Oh my gosh—I'm so sorry, Zexion, I didn't—"

Zexion put up his hand. "It's ok, you didn't know." He sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk. "You would've liked her a lot—you guys are really alike."

"Can I ask how she…how she, ah, died?"

Zexion pushed his hair out of the way. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Naminé's cheeks colored. "That's fine. I was just asking—"

"I'll tell you one day," Zexion promised, rubbing his arm. He exhaled sharply, his warm breath causing a white cloud to appear.

Naminé shivered. It was getting really, really cold.

"You should go inside," Zexion suggested, his voice as low and rumbly as thunder. "You'll catch a chill." He tentatively touched the tip of her already bright pink nose, to prove his point. Naminé blushed, then nodded, getting up.

"But what about you…?"

"I'll be fine," he smirked. "Go inside. And don't forget what I said—the sing along is next week, on the tenth."

"I'll think about it," Naminé smiled shyly. "Bye Zexion."

"Mm." He returned to his book, flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes. One blond was already going to the sing along. Hopefully the other one would choose to show up.

**End Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Author's Note  
**It seems like Zexion is warming up to Namine! :O Could this lead to trouble? ..._Nah!_ But hopefully this was ok. This is like a filler chapter, but I promise next chapter will be fun since its the sing-a-long! :) Also, please don't expect an update until later on in the next month. I start school tomorrow and I don't want to have to stretch myself too far. However, I'll be updating my other story Skateboards & Sketchpads a lot, since its wayyy easier to write! :)

**Namine:** Zexion is sooo dreamy!

**Roxas:** :O !!!

**Namine: **Just kidding :3

And for a fact for all of you to know, Zexion is delicious. ;D Why else do they call him **Zexy**? (;

**_L_**u_c_**k**_y_ **R**_e_v**_i_e**w_i_**e**_r_: Akane Naomi! :) She's reviewed every single chapter! Not to mention she leaves really long reviews (which are always the best to read, haha) and AN is also a loyal reviewer on my other stories. I checked her profile, however, and it seems she's on vaca. So please be sure to tell me what pairing you want to read about in your free oneshot! (:

_Now choose an option_:  
o1. **REVIEW!** and make the author happy.  
o2. **REVIEW!** and make the author happier.  
o3. **REVIEW!** and make the author the happiest she can be.

CHOOOSE! :) Oh, and if I find out you faved but didn't review, I'll be sure to mention you in the next update where I list the MEAN people. :)


End file.
